Prue Halliwell A Vampire Life
by Golia Onyx
Summary: Prue Halliwell has been through alot in her life, but she never IMAGINED she would ever run into Jasper Hale. Alice and Jasper are NOT together but you will like it... i hope Rated T R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Some of you may wonder why I act the way I do. Why I look sad at times. Why I zone out a lot. A few of you know the reason, but it's a selected few. I was thinking that maybe, just maybe, I'd share my story with the world.

My name Prudence. Prue, I prefer to be called. I have long dark brown hair, it's almost black. It flows thick and almost completely strait all the way down to the middle of my back. My eyes, once, where green. A beautiful shade of green. But now they are more of a topaz color. I suppose you could guess why.

I am 19. I have been for a long time. Almost 60 years to the day. My family all died long ago. I went to my mother and little brothers funeral. I hid in the trees so no one would recognize me. I didn't go to my father's funeral. He didn't love me and I didn't love him. He had beaten me and my mother. Talk about a happy family.

I work for a spy agency. I am top spy of the country. I didn't get their on my own of course. Being what I am, I had to have contacts and someone on the inside who knew. It took a lot of work at the training academy to keep my movements at human speed. All of my trainers said I was ready within two weeks. In reality they where just tired of breaking their hands on my -literally- rock hard body.

I do not drink human blood. Never have, never will. Blood discussed me enough as a human that the same distaste carried over onto this life too. I drink animal blood. Wild moose is my favorite.

I had moved back to Washington, but instead of Seattle, like I normally would have gone to, I decided upon the Olympic Peninsula, a small town of Forks. I bought a really nice house deep in the woods. I restored it all myself, using my knowledge from what I learned from my adopted father. He was the greatest. He was human, but knew of the supernatural. He took me in, taught me all he knew. For 40 years I lived with him, working with woods, metals, cars, anything he was willing to teach me. We built the very truck I drive in today.

My house, more like mansion, has eight rooms, four baths, a study, a huge living room, dinning room, and a kitchen that I will probably never use. After all, I don't eat human food. It doesn't like me and I don't like it. Simple as that. But I do know how to cook. I cooked for dear old Ben all the time. He said my cooking was the best he ever had. But I will never know for sure.

I miss my old Ben every day. I fenced off his house after he died. I would return one day. I loved his little 3 room cabin up in the mountains near a lake. Good fishing up there, if you're into that sort of thing. I asked him if he wanted me to turn him into a vampire, when he would talk about being around a lot longer than we both knew he would. He graciously declined. Like me, this was not a life he wanted to have. He wanted to live and die peacefully, like it should be, and I honored his wishes.

After mourning him for weeks, I came here to my new home, restoring this beautiful manor. I won't bore you with the details. I went out on my first hunting trip in Forks, and found something I was not expecting.

I came up on a man -vampire- feasting on a deer. How the hell? I thought. When he finished and looked up at me I finally spoke.

"Hello." I said with a little wave. He looked at me with a semi-suspicious look before speaking. He was honestly the most handsome vampire I have ever seen.

"Hey." he said.

"I'm Prudence. Please, call me Prue." I introduced myself extending out a hand for him to shake.

"Jasper." He said with a nod, shaking my hand. "Jasper Hale." he smiled. I smiled back.

"Pleasure to meet you Jasper." I said.

He smiled again. "So what are you doing out here in the woods?" he asked. That was an obvious answer. "Hunting, but then I came across you." I said honestly, humor in my voice.

"You live close?" he asked. I told him where I lived, awareness lit up in his eyes. "Yes that's a nice house. I'd love to see what's become of It." he mused. "I completely restored it myself. It looks a lot nicer than it did when I bought it." I laughed. "That's good." he smiled. I was really relaxed with Jasper. "So where do you live?" I asked, I didn't want to hunt in his territory if his coven leader didn't wish for me too. He told me he lived in a big house with his family; Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and soon Bella. "Aww that's sweet." I smiled.

"Yeah... would you like to come meet them?" he asked.

"I'd be honored." I smiled and began to follow him. I loved the way he walked. I haven't looked at any man like this in YEARS. So why was I doing this now? I wondered. Maybe I'd never know. Hell for all I knew Jasper already has a mate. We walked for a while but soon came up on a really nice looking house. Fully restored, high matenance, good owner.

"Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rose, Alice!" Jasper called as we walked in. They all surrounded us within seconds; all but 2 who made it slowly down the stairs. One of them was human. God she smelled gross!

"Hey that wasn't nice!" a bronze haired boy with the human said to me.

"What?" I asked, honestly severely confused.

"Everyone this is Prue. She is a vampire like us, only drinking animal blood. She is confused at the moment, and no she doesn't know what powers we posses." Jasper spoke up for me. "Oh you guys have powers as well?" I asked, feeling stupid for not guessing it myself. "Yes. I can feel and control emotions around me, Edward can read minds, all but Bella's, and Alice can see the future." he said to me with a smile.

"Oh that's cool. I can read minds, only when I decide to tune in. I can also communicate with people telepathically. I do have visions as well, I can move objects with my mind. And I consider not liking human blood to be a power as well. My apologies Bella, but human blood disgusts me." I told them. They all gaped at me in aw, and then my eyes glazed over.

***Vision***

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME PRUE?!!" Jasper screamed at me.

"OH I DONT KNOW, MAYBE BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU DIDNT LOVE ME?!" I screamed.

"BUT PRUE I _AM_ IN LOVE WITH YOU! Why cant you see that?" He pleaded holding onto my hands.

"Because I don't want to..." I whispered.

**End of Vision**

The house and everyone else came into view. Alice seemed to come out of the same trance as i looked over at her. Edward looked stunned, everyone else looked confused, and Jasper showed on his face what I wouldn't let myself show. If I had a heart beat, it would be fluttering. She must have just seen what happened as well as I did.

"I-I-I-I- I have to go now..." I whispered, and then fled out of the house without saying goodbye. I would change this vision. I didn't deserve a mate. I wouldn't invade in this family, no I wouldn't let myself. If I where human, id have tears streaming down my face, but I just ran into the forest and fell onto the forest floor dry sobbing. Why must I cause heartbreak and destruction everywhere I go? Even if it was only my own pain, it always seemed to happen. I was so mad at myself I didn't hear anyone following me.

"Prue?" a kind sounding woman's voice asked. I jumped and looked up. It was Alice. "Alice... I am so sorry... I don't know anything about him... or anything about your family... I promise I will not intrude." I spoke. She was shaking her head already, "Prue... Jasper, believe it or not, he's been looking for you for a long time." This caught me off guard, and of course, I was completely confused. "What are you talking about?" I asked. She sat down next to me. "For over 80 years he has been completely alone. No mate, no one to call his own. No one to hold at night. He hasn't looked at anyone the way he looks at you. Heh. He thinks you are the most beautiful thing to walk this planet! All I'm saying here is... Please give my brother a chance. That is all I'm asking. I want him to be happy." She said.

(A/N yeah yeah yeah i know that in Twilight that Jasper and Alice are together, but honestly, i didn't feel like putting them together, lol. Instead I'm going to have another surprise for you and Alice! :o Wonder what it is??? KEEP READING TO FIND OUT!! Muahahahahahaha!)

I sighed. "Alright Alice... I will give it a shot..." She practically bounced up and down in delight. "Oh my gods. Okay first off, all of the family INCLUDING myself would LOVE to get to know you better. So come on! Lets go!" She said grabbing onto my hand and pulling me up. She all but drug me back to the Manor.

I walked in, and I knew as soon as I laid eyes on Jasper again, that I wanted to be with him for the rest of my existence. His eyes looking deeply into mine took my unneeded breath away. If I could blush, I would have been the deepest shade of red imaginable. He walked up to me and took my hand. "Please come sit with us." He said with a crooked grin that I was starting to love. "You can talk telepathically right?" He asked me just out of hearing range of the rest of the family. "Yes." "Can we...?" he asked. I laughed.

'Of course!'

'Oh thank you.'

'Your welcome. Just remember, Edward can hear us.' I laughed in my mind. Instantly Edward shifted, ''I'll try not to.'' he said.

'Aha. Riiiiight Edward. Anyways, what is it you need to talk to me about?' I asked.

'Well... I want you to know that.... I like you, a lot, and I want to get to know you better.'

'Yeah, same here.'

'Do you want to go do something later?'

'Sure....'

'Where do you want to go?'

'I don't know its your choice really...'

Then Edward busted out into laughter. "What's his problem?" Jasper and I asked at the same time.

"Edward what's so funny?" Bella asked. It sounded more like a demand though.

"Jasper.... Prue.... Going.... Out.... AHAHAHA!!!" He fell to the ground clutching his stomach. Alice looked like she was ready to stand up and kick him. Bella looked unbelievingly at him. Esme looked at him disapprovingly. Carlisle looked at him with one eyebrow raised, like Edward had never displayed such a sight in his home before. Emmett began to laugh with him. Rosalie glared at Emmett. Jasper looked at me to gage my reaction. And I couldn't help but laugh at the sight Edward had presented me with. It was really entertaining to watch him clutching at his sides on the ground roaring with laughter. And everyone else's faces where priceless.

"EDWARD.... OH... GOD... YOUR... HILLAIRIOUS!!!" I said in between giggles. He stopped laughing almost immediately. "So not cool." He said trying to keep his composer. That only made me and Emmett laugh harder. "DUDE! YOU OPEND YOURSELF UP FOR THAT ONE!" Emmett boomed. Jasper grabbed my hand and instantly i began to calm down. 'Thank you Jasper.'

'Your welcome Love.'

If I could blush, I might have. Instead I tensed. Did he just call me LOVE? I smiled at him, trying to hide how much it hurt to be called that... He could just leave me, like my other mate did oh so many years ago. It was almost to much to handle. I looked at the floor, then jumped when my cell phone rang.

"Excuse me." I said and took my phone out of my pocket. What the hell was the office doing calling me on a Sunday? Oh this better be good. I had to fake my death next week! I forgot that till now.

"This is Prue Halliwell what's the emergency?" I answered.

"Prue we need your help. Collin escaped."

"WHAT?!" I roared into the phone."

"Yes, I'm deeply sorry. He escaped."

"You had Trisha on duty... Didn't you?''

"Yes."

"UGH IM GOING TO KILL YOU! HOW THE HELL DID THAT FUCKING HAPPEN?! DIDNT I FIRE HER?!"

"I'm not sure, but I'm beginning to think that she helped him escape."

"Great John just GREAT. I will find him, and after I bring him back into custody I'm going to cheerfully beat you to death!" I threatened and hung up.

"I'm sorry you all had to hear all of that. I have to go to work now. I'm sorry to cut our meeting short, but I really need to find this guy. He can do as much damage as a newborn." I sighed.

"Wait, what's your job?" Emmett asked curiously as I stood up.

"I'm a Spy/Private Investigator. Its the only thing I know how to do.... Sometimes it makes me feel like less of a monster putting the human ones away." I said. God how could I tell all of these people my secrets so willingly? Their mouths dropped. I expected that.

"Let me come with you, I can help." Jasper said.

"If you want to... You can. But, not like I need to tell you this, you need to be quite."

"Hun I know what I'm doing. I'm ex-military."

I smiled widely. That just makes him more sexy.

"Well good evening everyone. We must get going." I said beginning to walk towards the door. Everyone gave me either a hug or a handshake, and then me and Jasper went out to go find Collins.

"I cant believe he got out of there!" I told Jasper exasperatedly as we ran to my house for me to get changed.

"Is he human?" Jasper asked me.

"Yes, and he was in a top security facility. A guard would have had to help him out. I bet my existence it was-" I broke off and stopped in my tracks, my eyes glazing over.

***Vision***

He was standing at my bedroom window, on the inside. He was holding a gun in his right hand, and he was staring out the window while it rained. I walked in as silent as possible, hoping to be able to have Jasper and I corner him without him even realizing it. Jasper walked in behind me.

I was dressed in all black, being a shadow within the shadows. "I know what you are Prue. I know your a Vampire." He spoke softly yet confidentially.

"Oh is that what you think?" I asked trying to sound as calm as possible.

"No, I know it is true. I will tell the entire U.S Government if you don't let me free." He threatened.

"And if I don't let you free, do you really think they will believe you? I doubt it very highly." I said.

"That may be true. But now," he said taking a breath and pointing the gun at Jasper. I unnecessarily got scared.

"Don't do it kid. I wont be the one to die." Jasper warned.

The gun fired, the bullet bounced off Jasper's chest, right into Collins' right leg.

***End of Vision***

"He's at my house. We have to hurry." I told Jasper. He was holding tightly onto my hands and looking at me with a worried expression. He nodded and we ran to my truck, and I got my bag out of the backseat. I needed to change. Good thing I always kept a spare set of clothes in my truck. I changed as Jasper kept watch, his eyes never leaving the forest until I was done getting dressed.

"He's waiting, and growing impatient with you." Jasper whispered only loud enough for the two of us to hear.

"Okay common." I said in the same voice walking up to my house.

He was standing in my bedroom, holding a gun in his right hand, and he was staring out the window while it rained. Just like in my vision. I walked in as silent as possible, hoping to be able to have Jasper and I corner him without him even realizing it. Of course, this was a futile effort, but when my training kicks in... It kicks in, vision or no vision. Jasper walked in behind me.

I was dressed in all black, being a shadow within the shadows. "I know what you are Prue. I know your a Vampire." He spoke softly yet confidentially.

"Oh is that what you think?" I asked sarcastically this time.

"No, I know it is true. I will tell the entire U.S Government if you don't let me free." He threatened with a shaky voice.

"And if I_ don't_ let you free, do you really think they will believe you? I doubt it very highly." I said.

"That may be true. But now," he said taking a breath and pointing the gun at Jasper.

"Don't do it kid. I wont be the one to die." Jasper warned.

The gun fired, the bullet bounced off Jasper's chest, right into Collins' right leg. Collins screamed in agony. Jasper tensed, smelling the blood. "Jasper, hold your breath." I told him to were only he and myself could hear what I said. He did as I suggested as I rushed over to Collins and picked him up.

"Lets go. Jasper, get my phone out of my pocket please." I said beginning to walk out of my bedroom door. He did as he was asked. "Now, go into my contacts and find John. Dial it and tell him I have Collins, that he was hiding in my house and that when I came here to get my gear he ambushed us, and to send an ambulance plus Military Escort to my house. Please." I asked him.

He did that and we sat on my porch. "Prue... Make the pain stop." Collins pleaded as I cradled him like a child in my cold arms. "The ambulance is on its way. They will give you morphine." I said.

"No... Make me what you are." He whispered. My jaws clamped together. "I can't do that, considering you already are what I am." I said through gritted teeth.

"Can never be honest with a criminal." He laughed. "Oh well. I know the truth. Your cold rock heard skin... No heart beat, lovely scent... and of course one of the most beautiful women I have seen. Heh. The only thing I'm proud of is that I got to meet and touch a Vampire again." He said trembling slightly, loosing blood. At his words, I got curious and looked into his thoughts. 'She reminds me so much of my beautiful Sora. -mental slap- no don't think about her...'

I felt a twinge of guilt, but I didn't say anything. I just looked ahead as I heard the ambulance and police cars get closer.

'Here Jasper, you take him. They might get suspicious of tiny little me caring this big Guy.' I said to Jasper through my mind. 'And hold your breath' I warned. He did just that, sitting stock still like a statue. The ambulance and Military escort soon got there, and Jasper happily got up and put him on the stretcher. John was there with everyone else, as he eyed me and Jasper suspiciously as me and Jasper held hands while I filled out the report.

"So..." John began.

"Your not going to die yet so don't worry." I said laughing a bit. "But one more slip and I might change my mind." I warned. He laughed but looked uncomfortable as he looked down at mine and Jaspers intertwined hands.

'He's always liked me.' I sent to Jasper. He laughed slightly. 'Who wouldn't?' he asked. I laughed too. "John, this is my boyfriend Jasper." I introduced, "Jasper, this is John, my personal assistant."

"Nice to meet you." John said shaking hands with Jasper. "Likewise." Jasper replied.

Then our little... moment you could say... was interrupted by a man who came up to us. "Miss Halliwell, I am Detective Josh Trudoe. I'd like to ask you some questions, if that is alright." He said politely while shaking my hand. "Whatever you need Detective." I told him with a slight smile. Just being polite.

"When Mr. Collins ambushed you, were you alone?"

"No, Jasper Hale here was with me."

"And why was he with you?"

"He is my boyfriend, we were on our way home to begin with when I got the call about Collins."

"Alright, and how did Mr. Collins end up getting shot?"

"He pointed the gun at me, Jasper tried taking it from him, but it ended up firing into his leg."

"I see. Well thank you for your cooperation Miss Halliwell. I will keep in touch." He smiled at me.

"Anytime you need anything, here is my number." I told him and handed him my business card.

"Thank you. Here is mine in return." He handed me his and walked off.

"You lied so well even I was beginning to believe it." Jasper said. I laughed. "Yes well, I don't want our secret to get out." I smiled. He smiled kindly back to me. "Me either. Now, lets go was this blood off you. Id like to be able to smell YOU again." He said picking me up and carrying me into the house. "Oooooooh I have landed a Romantic." I joked. "Yes my dear you most certainly have." He smiled and braught me up to my room. "I will wait out here. Go shower." I smiled at him, how gentalmen like. "There is a shower in the bathroom down the hall. Go get that blood off yourself as well." I said with a smile.

He smiled back at me, and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. I stared after him for a moment, just gazing at the door as I listened to his footsteps. Maybe I _did_ have some sort of a future with this man. Excuse me, vampire. I got some clean clothes out of my closet, nothing special, just sweat pants and an old shirt that I wear for 'pajamas'. Even a vampire needs their rest. I just lay in bed with my eyes closed for hours at a time, thinking of nothing and everything all at the same time. You don't know how relaxing that actually can be.

I went into the bathroom and turned the water on as hot as it would go. I would barely feel the warmth of it anyways, but something is better than nothing right? I disrobed, looking at how much blood I actually had all over myself with my clothes off. The blood seeped right through the cotton clothing I was wearing. I sighed staring at myself. A lot of the time I wished I was still human, even though I can help protect humans being what I am by putting the human monsters in a jail cell. Sometimes it went my way, and sometimes it didn't.

I climbed into the tub when the water was hot enough to create steam in the bathroom. I lost myself deep in thought just standing there after I got all the blood off, I don't know for how long. When everything went black, I knew I was in trouble. I was in a vision, I knew that much. I couldn't see what it wanted me too see, everything was black, but I heard a few voices. What the hell was going on? When my eyes opened I let out a high pitched scream.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N Hey all of my readers! I'm sorry I haven't updated in like, forever, things at home haven't been as easy going as they usually are. After this post I believe I'm going to work on a chapter for my other story, Kiss From A Rose. If I don't get it done, expect that chapter and another chapter for this story done by Sunday. Thanks all!)**

It was highly illogical for me to have screamed like I did. It was only Jasper, and the reason why I didn't know that he was there was because I was in… that vision, or whatever it was. I took deep unnecessary breathes to calm myself. Jasper looked so worried I thought he might fall to the ground. "I am… so sorry… I didn't know that you were here…" I told him breathless.

He was gripping onto my shoulders, his topaz eyes smoldering and gazing into mine intently. He used his power to calm me down faster. "Its okay, I should be the one to apologize, I shouldn't have come in here while you were in the shower…" he said trailing off and gazing down to my body. The water was still beating down on me, and more steam was being made. I had forgotten completely of where I happened to be until he mentioned it. "Oh!" I exclaimed, but I wasn't the least bit self-conscious with Jasper. I didn't mind him being in here.

I gazed down at his body as well. He was covered in nothing but a towel that was wrapped around his waist… beginning to slip off… I bit my bottom lip and forced my eyes back to his. "If you don't mind my asking… but what _are_ you doing in here?" I asked him furrowing my eyebrows. "Well…. While I was in the shower… I felt a lot of confusion coming off of you… and… fear." He admitted. "I thought that something might have been wrong…" he said trailing off again. "Oh… I don't mind." I said, and I knew that if I could blush, I would be.

He sighed and pulled me flush against his body. "I know you don't. In a way… that bothers me." He said. Even though he couldn't see my face, I knew what my facial expression would be. I was so confused. "Uhmm… Why?" I asked. I wanted to pull back and look at his face, but his iron grip wouldn't let me. "Because I'm afraid that I am moving to fast for you. When I… slipped up and called you 'love' in my mind, I felt what it did to you. I want to take things as slow with you as I can, I don't want to make any mistakes." He said, rubbing small circles on my back.

Instantly I understood. I would have to tell him my past. The past that I wasn't over yet. The one subject I have never spoken to anyone about. I took a deep unnecessary breath and clung to him, molding my body to his. "I'm not afraid of moving to fast, for some reason I know I can trust you. It's just… my past… still haunts me." I said in a barely audible whisper, but I knew he would hear. He nodded, "When your ready, we can talk." He promised. "but not until then." He added. I nodded with him and sighed, "what time is it?" I asked.

"I will go check, there is an alarm clock in your room, be back in a sec." he said and released me. Then he was gone. I turned around and turned off the water, and stepped out, dripping all over the tile. I forgot to get a rug. Great. More shopping. I sighed and wrapped the towel around me and walked out of the bathroom to find Jasper already dressed and smiling at me. "Its 3:45 in the morning Hun." He said. I nodded with a smile and went to my closet that was too big and needless to say, looked empty, and ignored my sweats. Apparently, I needed to go shopping, so I decided to get dressed in an outfit suitable enough for Seattle's mall. I walked in, and grabbed the first thing I saw. My over used pair of jeans and one of my favorite black shirts. I sighed. "Man, I need to go shopping." I told Jasper. "I hate shopping." I added with a grimance.

"Then you and Bella should get along great." Jasper chuckled. "But I'm almost positive Alice will want to take you shopping. Your closet will never be empty again." He said seriously. "Oh great!" I said sarcastically putting the clothes on the bed and dropping my towel. I shrugged into undergarments then my clothes, and I noticed that Jasper looked out the window while I did this. He truly was a gentleman. Unlike my other mate. I shuddered. I stood there staring at Jasper while I ran a brush through my hair, debating with myself. I did have another two hours to spare, the mall didn't open until like six I believe, and it would take about that long to tell Jasper everything. Well if I decided to use detail. I sighed, I needed to tell him.

"Jasper…" I started off and sat cross legged on my bed. He came out of his day dream I guess you could call it, and smiled at me. "You can tell me anything." He said, already processing my mood. I smiled at him and nodded. He sat down on the bed next to me and I reached for his hand. "I don't have a very good past in the romantic area, so most of this is actually new to me." I warned him. He seemed to understand.

"This will actually be easier for me if I closed my eyes and said everything without being interrupted, would you mind it if I had my eyes closed the entire time I say what I have to say?" I asked biting my bottom lip. "Of course not, if it makes it easier for you, go ahead." He said and gave me a reassuring smile. I smiled back weakly and closed my eyes, then took a deep breath.

"The year was 1948; it was early spring when I met him. I lived in Seattle Washington, and I was still living with my parents. I was 19, and I was about to turn 20 in a few short months. My mother was discouraged that I hadn't found a husband yet. She was still living in the 1930's, as were most people. They thought I was very beautiful, and that I must be picky about my choice of men that I allowed to court me. After the third night of the courtship I usually told them that I didn't think it would work out. I thought that when I found _him_ I would know at that moment. Being a human young woman, and a virgin, I had hormones that ran wild from time to time, but I never gave in. I hadn't so much as kissed a man yet. I was walking to the store, to get something for my mother, and I remembered it was raining heavily. I had an umbrella, and then I saw him. He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. He was around 6 foot 3 inches tall, dark brown hair that went down to his chin almost, and his eyes were a startling shade of brown, and they were topaz. Completely beautiful. When he looked at me, I noticed his eyes turned black, and his nostrils flared as if I smelled bad. I hurried past him, I had no idea anyone could react in that way, and it honestly frightened me. I went into the store in a daze, wondering what I had done to make him react that way.

I had gotten all the things on my Mother's list, and began walking out the door. I stopped suddenly when the same man was standing there, causally leaning against a post as if he were waiting for someone. 'Good Afternoon Miss.' He said with a smile and standing up straight. His voice had knocked the wind out of me; I had never heard something so sweet. 'Good Afternoon.' I responded breathlessly with wide eyes and feeling my cheeks getting red. He smiled at me, 'Would you like help with those bags?' he asked me. I shook my head, 'no thank you, I must be getting home now' I said and tried walking away as fast as I could, but he matched my pace easily. 'I'm Leo Wayne Brayden. It's a great pleasure to meet you Ma'am.' He said with a smile. 'I'm Prudence Elaine Halliwell; it's nice to meet you as well.' I said trying my best not to stutter. 'May I call you Prue?' he asked. I blushed again. 'That's what most people call me actually.' I admitted. He walked me the rest of the way home, asking me tons of questions.

Then that night, as I was in my bed trying to sleep, I heard a tap on my window. Shocked, I pulled my robe on and went to the window. It was Leo. He smiled a breathtaking smile at me, and I opened the window getting ready to scold him, but he spoke before I could. 'Whatever you do, don't scream and don't be afraid.' He said and looked at me with pleading eyes. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion at him, but nodded. He asked me to climb out my window, but I protested. It was late, and I was in my nightgown. He sighed and somehow was right in front of me before I could blink. I gasped, but he held a finger to my lips. 'Remember, don't be afraid.' He said with the same look as before, but my heart broke into a sprint in my chest. No man had ever gotten this close to me except for my father and uncles.

He smiled and picked me up, I realized then that he was very cold; I hadn't noticed it before because he never actually touched me. Then we were flying through the city, then the trees. It was very disorienting, and I was sure that I was dreaming by this point. We seemed to be flying through the streets and trees, and no one saw us. Well of course not, I tried reasoning with myself, no one can run this fast. Then we stopped at a small little cabin, and he let me down once we got inside. I fell down to my knees. I felt that I left my stomach back in my room. 'Oh! Are you alright my dear?' Leo asked me. I shook my head. 'What… in the world…?' I began to ask but couldn't even put it into words. He laughed, and once I found my bearings, he explained everything that he was about to do.

He told me that he was a vampire, and that he was going to change me into one because I was more beautiful than anyone else he had ever met, and he wanted a mate. He said that also when he talked to other humans, they were never as nice to him as I was. I was confused, and I knew that I wasn't dreaming. I began to panic; surely what he said could not be true.

He changed me that night, and I was glad that he was a Vegetarian like I am. If he would have tried to get me to drink human blood I think I might have had to hurt him, it truly disgusts me. For about ten years we were inseparable. But, I suppose he got bored with me. 'Prue I'm leaving.' He told me when I came back from my mother's funeral. She died at an early age, and I truly was sad for her passing. 'where are you going?' I asked absentmindedly, I thought he meant hunting. 'I'm joining the Vulturi, but I don't want you coming with me. I don't want you with me anymore.' He told me in a cold voice. At first I didn't understand. But then I did. 'You're leaving me. Fine. You create me for you, and then ten years later you decide to just leave me. Well leave. No you know what? I'm leaving. Fuck you.' I said. Being a woman and being a vampire wasn't the same as being a human woman. I picked up a ton of manly things from Leo, and I wasn't afraid to use them like I would if I was human.

He was startled as I walked swiftly past him. 'No Prue, you're staying here.' He was right in my face now. I growled at him. 'No, I'm not. And if you're going to try to make me remember something: I can do things that you can't.' He seemed to back off then. I was so hurt that I didn't want any memories of him. I just wanted to leave and never return. He was my first love I suppose you could say.

When I came back here last month, I found him again. I ran as fast as I could to get away from him, and sometimes I wonder if he misses me like I used to miss him. But it doesn't matter. I could never be mates with him again. When I make a decision I stick to it. I made the decision that if I ever did see him again, and if he were vain enough to ask me back with him, that I would tell him no. He treated me well until near the end. For about a month before that final night, he had been acting different. I will never know the real reason, and I realize now that I really don't care." I told Jasper with my eyes closed. I opened my eyes to look at him.

His eyes were kind; he could feel my emotions throughout the entire story. He gripped me into his big strong arms and pulled me to his chest. I curled up in his lap, content to just sit here and let him hold me. I had my arms thrown around his neck, and my head resting on his shoulder. I was happy here; this didn't feel anything like it did when Leo held me. I was safe, I was going to be taken care of, and he was going to love me. When I realized this, I almost grew tense. He already loved me, and I already loved him. He kissed the top of my head, and was tracing patterns with his fingers on my back.

I slowly moved my head closer to his neck, and pecked his neck. I could feel him smile when I did. Then I maneuvered myself so that way I could look him in the eyes, and then I kissed him on the lips. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. When I kissed Leo it was different. This kiss had passion and love in it; I knew that we would be together for the rest of our existence. We didn't pull away for a long time; we just sat their kissing each other, and enjoying the feel of one another. When we did pull away, it was because my house phone rang.

With a sigh I moved off of Jasper's lap and answered it on the second ring. "Hello?" I asked. I don't even know why I had a house phone, no one really called me. "Prue! Hi, it's Alice!" Alice's voice said on the phone. I was mystified. "Hi Alice…. How did you get my number?" I asked. She giggled on the other side. "Well… I'm sort of standing outside your house. You left your cell phone in the truck." I blinked. "Oh! We will be right down." I said and hung up. "C'mon." I said to Jasper, grabbing onto his hand. We went downstairs and I opened the door for Alice, and she was bouncing up and down in excitement. "Hi guys!" she nearly sang and sprang at me, giving me a hug. I hugged her back.

"Well now, what a surprise." Jasper said with a laugh. Alice laughed with him, "Well I saw that Prue wanted to go shopping today and I was wondering if she would like a shopping buddy or two." She said to Jasper, and then looked at me when Rosalie gracefully fluttered through the door. I smiled. This might actually be fun. "Oh why not?" girl time was something I had never had but had always seen on human movies, so why not try it out when I got the chance. Alice giggled and bounced up and down. "YAY!" she exclaimed. Rosalie and I laughed at her enthusiasm. Jasper looked like he was trying very hard _not_ to laugh. "So when are we leaving?" Rosalie asked Alice.

"Well… It's going to take a while to convince Bella to go with us… So 9." Alice said. She sounded so sure of herself. Maybe her visions were different from mine. We would have to discuss that later. "Sounds good. Alice could you go back to the house and tell Emmett and ask Esme if she would like to go?" Rosalie asked. Alice and Rosalie seemed to communicate something with their eyes, and then Alice smiled. "She will say yes, she always does. And Emmett and Edward could find something for the guys to do. Carlisle doesn't have to work today. They will find something. Come on Jasper lets give these two some time to bond." Alice said. Jasper sighed and leaned down to kiss me. I kissed him back and smiled. Things seemed to finally be going my way.

Rosalie and I watched Alice and Jasper leave, and then Rosalie closed the door with a smile on her face. "Well, it looks like your going to be part of the family soon." She said. I bit my bottom lip. "Really?" I asked, unsure if she liked me or not. She didn't seem to like Bella much. "Oh yeah. Once these guys make up their minds like that, it's a concrete thing." She said with a reassuring smile and grabbed my hand. "Now show me around, so that way we can get an idea of the things we will be shopping for today." She said with a laugh and so without a second thought, I started the grand tour. Yes, things in my life were going to be right.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N I want to thank all my fans for the reviews I received when I logged onto my email account today. I was very happy that you all seem to enjoy this story. Keep reviewing! Knowing what yall think make me a happy camper! –whispers- and it gets me to write chapters faster. –winks-)**

Bella complained the entire way to Seattle. She must hate shopping even more than I do. I was getting used to her scent; she didn't smell so bad to me anymore. If I took deep breaths around her she almost had a floral scent. Alice's phone rang just then, which got Bella to turn silent and still as a statue. "Bella its for you!" Alice said in her sing song voice and handed Bella the phone. "Hello?" she said. "Edward!" she sighed in contentment. They really did love each other, I grew to notice. "Actually that's a great idea, hold on let me ask her." She rambled into the receiver. "Prue?" she asked uncertainly. I tore my gaze from the window and smiled at her. "Yes?" I asked in return. "Would you like to… Be a brides maid for me at my and Edward's wedding next week?" she asked biting her bottom lip.

This question took me off guard, but I smiled. "I would be honored." I told her. She smiled back, and her face began to turn a normal shade of light pink for humans. Rosalie was right, they all must already think of me as family, just as much as I think of them as my new family. I looked out the window again, never feeling more complete than I did at that moment. Then Alice began to gush. "Oh this is amazing! Prue you _have_ to let me help you pick out your dress! And of course, we have to fill that empty closet." She gushed. I smiled, "Alright Alice, but im paying." I warned her. "Oh fine. Fine. But don't forget, tonight we all have to sit down and figure out a good way to fake your death next week, then we are going to have to transfer all of your bank account into Jasper's account so that way the money doesn't get lost." I had a feeling she would have said more if Bella wasn't in the car. I nodded. "Alright Alice, I wont forget. Not a problem." I said with a smile, and then Rosalie and I got into a conversation about decorating my house.

I had never known that one person would want to shop for so long. I practically carried Bella for about the last 4 hours we were shopping. Bella was worn out, and it seemed to me that Alice forgot that Bella was actually human sometimes. "Just one more store!" Alice begged. I looked down at Bella, "Okay." I sighed, "but im willing to bet my paycheck that Bella is going to fall asleep." I added. Alice looked at Bella, while Bella was looking at me with big puppy dog eyes. "Don't worry," I whispered to Bella, "You can fall asleep, I will carry you." I added. She nodded. I already had my arms wrapped around her waist, and I was pretty much carrying her as it was.

We walked into the store, and I let Alice and Rosalie pick out whatever they wanted while I sat down on with Bella on the table seats they have in the dressing rooms. Bella was, needless to say, curled up on my lap and fast asleep. I didn't mind having her so close to me, I thought of her as a little sister already, and I was always the one to take care of the children when I was growing up, and it felt nice. Oddly, it felt nice. I gave Alice and Rosalie feedback on the things they brought for me to see, and wound up buying nearly every single thing they brought back.

I carried Bella through the store, and through the rest of the mall. I made my face look like it was strained, so that way the humans wouldn't think of me as Super Woman or something. I did it without waking Bella, and soon we were in the car on our way home. When we got there, Edward was pacing near the front door. I got out carefully without waking Bella, and handed her to him. "She fell asleep about two hours ago." I admitted. "Thank you." He said. I smiled, "Anytime, really. I didn't mind it that much." I said with a smile. He nodded and disappeared into the house.

Jasper was soon by my side, pulling me into a long awaited hug. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck, placing my head on his chest. Alice and Rosalie was loading all of my bags into, what I could only guess, was Jasper's car. "Jasper will drive you home." Rosalie said, coming up to me for a hug. I released Jasper and hugged her. "Thank you for today, I really did have fun." I told her. She smiled at me. "Next time we do this, I will make sure Alice listens to you about Bella. I can garuntee Alice and I are going to hear an earful from Edward about this." She chuckled, I laughed with her.

Jasper and I got into a Mercedes Guardian. "Jasper… is this your car?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "No actually its Bella's, im going to drop you off at your house then take this back. And if you want, I will run back to your house afterwords." He offered with a sly smile. I grinned widely. "You know, that sounds like a great plan. Im going to have to give you a fashion show of all my new clothes." I said with a chuckle. "I would like that." He said. I couldn't help but smile when I was around him. It was easy to be around Jasper. Almost like a second nature.

He dropped me and my stuff off, and I took everything upstairs to my room and layed it all out on the bed. I wasn't even halfway done with unbagging everything when I heard Jasper come in. I smiled, just knowing he was here made me happy. "Is Edward giving Rosalie and Alice hell?" I asked as he walked in my bedroom. He chuckled, "You should be glad your not there. He just might have scared you." He said. I reached up and kissed him. "Not many things scare me." I admitted. He chuckled, "Well, name one thing that does scare you." He insisted. I bit my bottom lip. "The future never being a sure thing anymore." I whispered. "Oh…" he said, his eyes wide. I smiled, I didn't want to talk about depressing things.

"Yeah but that's okay. So what time do we have to be back for the meeting?" I asked. He seemed glad for the subject change. "We have to be back at 4, it gives us all enough time to be with our loved ones and have alone time before we all have to take off. It's a school night for us, and a work night for Carlisle." He said with a grin. I was confused. "You guys go to school?" I asked. "Yup. All of us except for Rose and Emmett. Bella, Edward, and Alice go to Forks High School while im taking a few classes at the University of Washington." He told me. "Oh… why?" I asked. He chuckled. "It gives us something to do during the day when its not sunny." He said. I nodded. That made a little bit of sense. "So what does Esme do with her day?" I asked as I continued to take things out of bags, but not with my hands. I was using my handy skill of moving things with my mind. It was easy for me, being able to consintrate on more than one thing at a time.

"She mostly cleans, or works on blueprints for house renovations and… wait… are you doing that?" he asked and pointed to the clothes that were taking themselves out of the bags. I giggled, "Yeah… told you I could move things with my mind." I said with a wide mischievious grin. "Wow. Having super speed and that must really come in handy." He said, sounding impressed. "Oh yeah, its great, having this little gift. Comes in handy when I clean." I said. He nodded, "That's actually really cool." He said. "Thanks." I said. I reached up on my tip toes and kissed him passionately. He wrapped his arms around me in response.

All of my attempts at organizing the clothes on the bed earlier were in vain. Jasper and I pretty much threw everything on the floor to have some 'fun' if you catch my drift. It was all in all a very good night. I changed into the dress that Alice insisted I should get. It was very cute, I must admit. It was black, and right below the waist had a white ribbon that tied around me into a bow. Then I put on these high heels that Alice said went with the dress. They were black, and clipped around my ankle. "Ahh Prue, you look lovely." Jasper said from behind me as I finished brushing my hair.

**(A/N link for dress on profile, it's very hard to describe.)**

"Why thank you." I said and giggled. "Im driving you to school after the meeting." I said and smiled. "Oh are you going to get out and meet all my friends?" he asked with a laugh. "If you want me too, I will even walk you to your first class." I told him. "Actually… after you 'fake' your death… I want you to go to school with me." He told me and looked down, as if he expected me to tell him that there was no chance in hell I would ever go.

"Actually… I like that idea." I said with a thoughtful expression. "I can get fake transcripts, so that way you can have every class with me." He told me with a brilliant smile. I smiled back, hopefully just as brialliant "You have a guy that makes you fake documents don't you?" I asked. He nodded, "The guy I go to, J Jenks, he is really good. He makes all the fake documents for me and the rest of the family." He told me. "exilent!" I exclaimed. "The only thing I ask, is that I get to keep my first name… Only this time I would rather go with Prue." I said with a thoughtful expression. "I will have you come with me then." He said. I nodded. "Alrighty then, lets go, before we are late." I said grabbing onto his hand, and running vampire speed out of the house and to his house.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N sorry I haven't updated on this story in a few days, got sidetracked on my other story, lol.)**

When we got there, everyone was waiting for us in the dinning room – minus Bella. I sat down in the chair next to Jasper. Tonight, we would be discussing how to fake my death. It would be hard, because some people around here knew me. Only the people from my agency and that detective, but still. So I would have to style my hair differently, again. And Alice had already gotten me to improve my wardrobe beyond what I would normally call normal. Which was a good thing. The only hard part was coming up with a way to fake my death.

"I think we should have your truck crash off a cliff, and into the water." Emmett suggested. I snarled. "That truck is valuable to me. There is no way I would do that." I told him. He smiled. "Easy little sis, it was only a suggestion. And we could make you a bigger, better truck." He suggested. I thought about it. "No, I have a car at my old house that I can go up and get. I wouldn't mind that one going over a cliff." I said. Everyone nodded. "Would that work Alice?" I asked, knowing that she would know. She stared off for a minuet, but then nodded. "Jasper will need to start working on his acting skills though." She said and laughed. I laughed with her. "And imp sorry Prue, but we just might need to change your name to something different. For when we are in public, ya know." She said. I sighed. "Alright I guess. Give me a few days to think of a new name though… that might take some getting used too..." I said trailing off. "So it's settled then? I get to drive Prue's car off a cliff on Friday?" Emmett asked with a wide grin. Everyone began to laugh, "Yeah, sure sure Emmett, if you want to." I told them.

We all chit chatted about the little details until it was time for me to take Jasper to school. We rode his motorcycle to my house so we could take it with us so that way he could get home from school. I had to be at work in a few hours, and I wouldn't be able to pick him up after school. He had a very nice motorcycle, and for some reason, he decided to ride it without a shirt on. That's right ladies, Jasper Hale, decided to ride a motorcycle, in the rain, without a shirt. I was at a loss for words.

He picked the motorcycle up with one hand and put it in the back of my truck. I decided to wear what I was wearing already, and climbed into the driver's side. "When do you get home from work?" he asked me when he got in the truck. "Around 6, then I'm going to go get the car from my old house so that way Emmett can have his fun on Friday." I said and chuckled. Emmett was going to have a field day.

"Would you like me to go with you?" he asked me. I nodded. "I would really like the company. It's a long drive." I sighed. I didn't realize I would be visiting the cottage so soon. It would just bring up some memories that I would rather not have brought up. I missed my dear old Ben too much still. But I would tough it out. Had to get ready for an entirely new life, hopefully a life that I will love. Jasper nodded, assessing my emotions. "You don't want to go back to that house…. Why?" he asked curiously. "I had a companion, a human companion, and he died not too long ago. He left me everything in his will of course, and I'm going to get one of the old cars that runs but neither of us ever drove." I told him. He nodded again. "If it's going to be hard for you… we can have someone else go get it." He told me. I shook my head. "No, I will be fine." I told him and tried to smile. We were near his school now, and everyone turned to stare at the loudness of my truck. It didn't bother me much.

"So am I walking you to class?" I asked with a teasing grin. "Yes, I just must show you off to the few people I actually talk to around here. They are Vampires, of course. Small world." He chuckled. I laughed with him. What a small world indeed.

So we got out, and I 'helped' him lift the bike out of the back of the truck, and he set it down and parked it. "It will be fine right here I think." He said with a smirk, good thing he had put his shirt back on too. That would only be to distracting. He grabbed my hand and pulled me forward. "Come on babe, time to meet the infamous friends of Jasper Hale." He grinned at me. I grinned right back. He was so easy to be around, and I almost found myself getting lost in his eyes. I had to look away, no one _human_ had good enough balance to look at someone and not trip over things as they walked.

A whole bunch of humans stared at us, some in envy, some in wonder, and some with hatred clear in their eyes. Both the guys and the chicks had these looks. I just laughed to myself as he and I walked up to some tables, clearly where he and his friends met before their classes. "Hey everyone." Jasper greeted these new vampires. I was rooted in my spot. There was no way in hell this was happening. Why didn't he tell me before that he knew someone named Leo? Oh I was going to kill him for this. "Prue? Prue what's wrong?" Jasper asked. All I could do was stare wide eyed with horror over his shoulder. I was met with the same horror in Leo's eyes, and then Jasper met the connection. "Oh no…" Jasper said. "I am so, so sorry. I didn't, I didn't know… I didn't think… oh god Prue!" He said and began chasing after me. I took to running human pace back to my truck. I could _not_ stay there another minuet.

"Go to class." I murmured, trying to keep my hands from shaking while I got the keys out of my purse to unlock my truck door. Jasper grabbed my by my shoulders and pulled me around to face him. "Damnit Prue, you can't run from everything." He said. I looked up at him, hurt. I thought he would understand. For the first time in a very very long time, I wanted to cry. But being a vampire: I couldn't. "I'm not running from _you_." I said quietly. "Though at the moment it seems like a good idea." I whispered. I could see the hurt flash across his face. "I thought you would understand." I said, and had to look away from him. "I'm sorry… my temper got the best of me." He whispered too me. I shook my head. "I will see you when you get home." I said, and deliberately pried his hands off of me, and climbed in my truck without a second glance at Jasper.


	5. Chapter 5

Jasper's point of view

I can not believe that I was so stupid! I should have made that damned connection. Now, the woman that I love is in complete agony. I was stupid, I didn't make the connection, and then I got mad at her. How could I get mad at her for that? I should have understood better than that. I am much better than that. I shouldn't have lost my temper. Ugh! What am I going to do?! She must hate me now.

"Mr. Hale?!" the professor yelled. I glared up at him. "Yes?" I asked. He began to stutter. "I would…. Really appreciate… more attention… from you… Mr. Hale." He said. I kept glaring. "Ever heard of such a thing called a bad day?" I asked. I was so not in the mood to be nice to anyone right now. There was only one person I wanted to talk to, and he sure as hell wasn't it.

"Everyone has had a bad day. And if you would like to continue passing this class, I suggest you give me the answer to _this_ question: Who led the squadron of eight ships into Galveston harbor to demand surrender of the most important Texas port on October 4, 1862?" The professor asked me. I wanted to laugh in his face. I was _there_ when that happened. This guy seriously needed some new material. I mean, I know I'm studying history but _still._ He began to smirk at my silence. I was, in all actually, just trying to keep from laughing. He probably thought I didn't know the answer, like most of the students in here. "That man was Commander William B. Renshaw, _sir_." I told him in a sure voice. He looked amazed. I couldn't help but smirk. "Well then…" he seemed to have a problem trying to say something else. "Any more questions you'd like to ask me?" I asked.

I saw out of the corner of my eye most of the kids were looking at me with shocked expressions. As if only I could have gotten away with such a mouth. With my more than perfect grades, what could he do to me? "No. Just pay more attention Hale. Or else I'm going to have to keep you after hours." He tried to threaten. I just nodded my head and continued on throughout the day making it look like I was paying attention. Mostly I was just worried out of my mind that Prue wasn't going to be home when I got home, that she had decided to run from me, and never come back.

Prue's Point of View

I was distracted all day at work. How could he do this to me? And I thought he would understand. I wasn't paying attention to half of the things I was assigned to do. Only when Inspector Trudo arrived was I actually paying attention.

"Ms. Halliwell, I have a few questions I would like to ask you." He said when I had John bring him into my office. How he knew where I worked I had no idea. Hopefully Alice didn't sell me out. That would have sucked. "Of course Inspector, how may I help you?" I asked him. "Well usually, I don't inspect these sorts of things but…. I couldn't help but notice that… well Mr. Hale looks quite familiar. You see, when I was in high school I was flipping through my grandfather's high school yearbooks, and in it, I noticed, was someone named Jasper Hale. He looks exactly like your Mr. Hale. Then Collins wasn't being too helpful, he actually was saying odd things. He called you and Mr. Hale Vampires." He said, raising both of his eyebrows at the word vampire. I was at a loss for words. How was I going to cover _this_ one up? Ugh, out of all the days for something bad to happen. I shook my head, "I am sure it's just an odd coincidence, but I can assure you that Mr. Hale is 20 years old." I told him, raising my eyebrows this time. He nodded. "So this nonsense about vampires is just that then, nonsense?" he asked. I laughed again, "Are you so willing to believe everything that comes out of Collins' mouth, especially after he had been shot and doped up on morphine?" I asked. He shook his head and laughed. "Ms. Halliwell, if I can assure you of one thing it is this: I will find out what all is going on here. No one, besides identical twins, has the same first and last name, and looks exactly the same as someone who should be on his dying bed by now." He said.

I looked up at him incredulously. "Think what you want Trudo, but there is nothing for you to find." I told him sternly and got up. "If you are done chastising my boyfriend now, I would really appreciate it if you would leave, unless you want to talk to me about Collins, which I highly doubt was the real reason why you are here." I told him. "I guess I will be leaving now." He told me, standing up. I nodded. "Good idea." I said and sat down, making myself look occupied by getting on my computer, pretending to be highly interested in the document that I had pulled up. I heard him leave and I sighed. Things were bad. Things were really, really bad.


	6. Chapter 6

Prue's Point of View

I left for work early. I needed more than anything to talk to Alice. All we needed was an investigation by the F.B.I. I worried about how things would be with Jasper when I got back. Hopefully I got back before he did. Who knows how upset he would be at me. I didn't even stay to let him introduce me to his friends. What kind of girlfriend am I? He was right. I can't keep running from Leo. Eventually, I'm going to have to just tough it out with him, pretend he isn't even there, and keep living my life. I sighed as I turned into the drive that led to the Manor of the Cullen's home.

Jasper's bike was missing, so I assumed I beat him home. I went up the stairs and Edward opened the door for me before I could nock. "Welcome home." He said. "I thought you were going to be late though…" he said, his eyebrow's creased together. Bella was sitting on the couch with Alice, who was talking rapidly to Bella. Bella looked up at me with pleading eyes. I tried smiling at her. "I think… that we might have a problem." I said out loud, and then ran over the day in my head for Edward to see. "Oh!" he said and began laughing. I looked at him, shocked. How could this be funny? "How is that _funny_ Edward? Do you really think that is hilarious? Please, do tell." I said and sat down next to Bella. This had gotten Alice to be quiet.

"They can't do much. What are they going to do exactly? Accuse us of never aging? Well that's true, we don't age." He said and sat down on the floor in front of Bella. "Isn't one of the rules, to keep the secret a _secret_? If they find out what we really are, everything will be screwed." I told Edward. "Okay, I'm tired of being out of the loop. What's going on?" Bella asked me. "The other night when Jasper came with me to hunt down Collins, one of the inspectors noticed that Jasper looked exactly the same in his grandfather's high school yearbook as he does now. And Edward seems to think that a full scale investigation by the F.B.I on our family would be humorous." I told her. She glared at Edward. "Do you really want the Vulturi down here so soon Edward?" she asked him.

He was so not going to win this fight. "Well what can we do?" he asked. "Look, my 'death' is probably going to be highly suspicious to him. He will come to investigate. And now, since he is already suspicious of Jasper, he is probably going to think that Jasper killed me." I told them. Edward seemed to _finally_ begin seeing this situation with the seriousness that it deserved. "Well I guess that only leaves one thing for us to do, scare him off." Edward said. "its not like we haven't done it before, but for Bella's sake, we can not have an investigation going on at the moment. It would ruin our wedding." He said and looked at her. "And I'm not about to have your wedding ruined." I said.

We stared off into space, each of us thinking about what we could do.

Alice's Point of View

I was worried about Prue; I saw that she and Jasper got into an argument this morning. That would not be good, but if I knew them like I thought that I did, they would work it out on their own. Then, when Prue came home, way to early for her to even consider being home, she looked horrible. I could tell that she was stressed, but I didn't think that she could be that stressed over what I saw happen this morning. I didn't want to pry, so I kept talking to Bella as though I didn't even see Prue there.

"I think… that we might have a problem." I heard Prue say. What could be going on? I wondered to myself. I leaned away from Bella and listened to the conversation. Whatever it was, Prue really thought something bad was going to happen. Finally, Bella got tired of being out of the loop, so she asked the question id been nearly dying to ask.

The F.B.I? Might come _here_? To investigate our family? Oh no, no this was so uncalled for. This would screw up all my perfectly planned out things. That, and if they found out what we were, there would be such a massive killing spree by the Vulturi… I shuddered. I didn't even want to think about that. Well, I got news for this inspector guy. He really isn't going to like Emmett tonight. I heard Edward chuckle at my thoughts. Well, Emmett was a brute, practically a beast. He scares just about everyone, if they are human that is.

We all heard Jasper's motorcycle coming onto the drive, and Prue froze. She didn't move though, she sat still where she was, and waited for him to come inside.

Jasper's Point of View

I saw her truck parked in the garage. That was odd. I thought she wasn't supposed to be home until late. But I was relieved that she was home. I didn't think she would be after what happened this morning. I felt panic, and fear all throughout the house, and a touch of humor too. What in the _world_ is going on in there? I went inside, and Prue looked terrible. Forgetting everything that happened today, I rushed to her side, kneeled down in front of her and took her hands. "What's wrong my love?" I asked softly. She shook her head slightly, "Remember Inspector Trudo?" She asked me in a soft voice. I nodded. "Well, he came to my office today, and he told me that you look exactly like the Jasper Hale that his grandfather went to high school with, and now, I think, he is threatening an investigation on the family." she whispered. So _that's_ why Trudo looked familiar.

"Don't worry honey, we will never let that happen." I told her softly. I wanted to ease the worry lines she had in her forehead. "Nothing bad will happen to us. We will just scare him off." I told her, and hey, it's not like Emmett and I hadn't scared F.B.I agents away before. It was actually kind of fun, now that I think about it. She nodded. "Edward said the same thing." She said and chuckled lightly. And I noticed that she felt a bit uncomfortable, maybe like my presence here made her feel that way. "And, about this morning…. I'm really sorry I did that. It's heard to be around Leo, I should have been a good girlfriend and at least let you introduce your friends to me. And you were right, I need to stop running. Apparently he is going to keep coming up, so I'm just going to have to deal with him eventually." She told me in a whisper. "No, Prue, baby, don't be sorry. I should have understood better. And I shouldn't have lost my temper with you. I'm sorry that I did that." I told her. She smiled at me. "Well, I guess we both made a mistake." She said. I nodded, "If you want to look at it that when then I suppose so." I said. I didn't want her to take any of the blame. It was all my fault. She tilted her head to the side.

"Let's just call this one even. I hate fighting." She whispered. I nodded and smiled. She jumped up into my arms and I spun her around in circles. She was happy, and I could tell without being able to feel her emotions. I could tell by her laugh as I spun her around, and her smile which seemed to glow. She was the one for me, and I will always love her with everything in me.

Emmett's Point of View (because I thought it would be funny, and honestly, who _doesn't_ love Emmett?)

Dude today is the BEST! First I find out that I get the high honor of crashing Prue's car off a cliff, then, oh and this is the best part. Then, I find out that I get to scare an F.B.I agent into leaving us alone. Again! My day couldn't get any better! I had a few ideas of what I would do to this, Inspector Trudo fella. Anyone who upsets my little sister is SO in for it! Actually, come to think of it, he upset all THREE of my little sisters! Even though, technically, Bella isn't part of the family yet, she is still my little sister. And so far the only one that I can make blush. This means EXTRA pain for Trudo.

I grinned as I drove my jeep down to this guy's house with Jasper and Edward with me. They were going to have fun too. I wondered how exactly we were going to do this. "So, do we want to keep it quiet and simple, scare the hell out of him in his bedroom, or kidnap him, bring him into a dark ally, and scare the hell out of him?" I asked with a wide grin on my face. "We are going to make this as dramatic as possible. I grabbed rope while you were inside talking to Rose, and Jasper got the video camera. We are going to kidnap him, I'm going to tie him up, and we are going to tape the whole thing so we can show everyone when we get home. That, and use it for blackmail if necessary." Edward told me. I looked at him, then at Jasper. We all had the same grin on our faces. This was going to be, without a doubt, the most fun thing we have done together in decades.

This guy was a screamer. It was hilarious. We stood around his bed in a circle, Jazz already running the video camera, and I whispered to him, "Hey! Hey! Trudo! Wakey wakey!" he shot up so fast, it was hard not to laugh. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOOOOM?!" he yelled. I grinned evilly. "We, my friend, are your worst nightmare. And we are here, to be, your worst nightmare." I growled. I could hear his heartbeat racing faster and faster with each word, then Edward jumped on the bed and blind folded him. "Ah ah ah, not one word out of you." Edward told him when Trudo tried to protest. "If I get one word out of you, you're going to wish you never learned how to speak." Edward continued. Man, I LOVED being the bad guy!

We drove him out to a lake, and surprisingly he stayed quiet throughout the entire ride. We tied him up to a tree, and Edward took the blindfold off. "So, we hear that you are suspicious of a certain family member of ours. We do not want an investigation on our family." Edward started out, slowly pacing in front of him. "So, we came to the decision that we would help change your mind on the decision of you investigating us." He told him. At first, Trudo's expression was blank. "Not one word." Edward growled when Trudo obviously was beginning to say something. "Emmett, would you like to begin?" Edward asked me with a grin. I nodded, and switched places with him.

"My brother over there has given me permission to do whatever I would like, so, for starters." I began, and went to a tree where I knew he could see, and I ripped it out from its roots with ease. "You can clearly see how strong we are." I began, and then threw it. It crashed with a loud bang into another tree, and we all heard that other tree fall down. I grinned. Trudo started shaking. "It would be wise then, for you to not investigate my family, OR upset my little sister. Correct?" I asked, and I was now kneeling down in front of him faster than he could blink. He was shaking from head to toe. "You're… Little…. Sister?" he asked. "Yes, you spoke with hear earlier at her office. She did not particularly enjoy your presence there. And Josh," I called him by his first name, which Edward JUST NOW whispered at me so low that Josh wouldn't be able to hear. "I am very protective of my little sisters." I growled the last part at him, to make it more effective.

"So, if you decide on this investigation, it would ruin my other little sisters wedding, and my big brothers wedding as well. She may not be my sister yet, but I think of her that way. And none of us would be happy if their wedding was ruined. You saw what happened to that tree. Just imagine, what all three of us, could do to you." I said and stood up, letting Edward have some fun now. I stood next to Josh, with my arms crossed and glared down at him.

Edward kneeled down on the ground like I did. "And, if you ruin my wedding," he growled. Id never seen Edward half this angry before. "I will torture you for the rest of your life. And believe me, I can do it. Without any help." He growled. I wanted to laugh and root him on, but that wouldn't be good. We left him there in the woods, but we untied him. "Good luck trying to find your way home." Jasper said over his shoulder as we walked away.

When we got a good distance away we busted out laughing our heads off. That was the most fun I have had in so long. It was definantly worth the ass chewing Esme is going to give us for this one when we get home.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey everyone, sorry it has taken me so long to update. I got sidetracked again, lol. Hope you enjoy this next chapter! Review! **

**Prue's Point of View**

When I saw the video of what Edward and Emmett did to poor Josh, I was stunned. I honestly didn't know what to say. I didn't want to laugh, because it was sort of mean, but at the same time I wanted to laugh because in a way yeah… it was pretty freaking hilarious. Eventually I broke into giggles along with Alice and Rosalie. Esme was the only one not laughing. She must have been disappointed. That didn't stop us from going into a full blown giggle fit. Even Bella joined in after a while. "Wow…" she managed to get out. "Edward… You looked… Like a true… VAMPIRE!!!" She said inbetween her giggles. That got me and Rosalie to crack up even more. Eventually Rosalie and I were clutching onto one another for support, and when I looked up at mom, err Esme, she had a look of joy on her face.

"Now. I don't like what you boys did. But seeing you girls laughing like that… Makes me happy. And well… I guess you boys did it for a good cause." Esme said with a warm smile. I smiled up at my new found mom. She was the closest thing ive had to a real mom in such a long time. I smiled up at her, and I was beaming. This newfound joy of having a family… well it made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Jasper, who was sitting next to me laughing and punching Edward's shoulder while they laughed, finally got the room calmed down and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "I love you." He whispered in my ear. I smiled and whispered "I love you too." Back and gave him a short peck on the lips. Yesterday mornings fight turned out to be nothing as major as it could have been, and I thanked all the stars that I could count that I even met Jasper Hale. He was the most kind, and most of the time, the most understanding person ive met.

Mom was beaming at us all when Carlisle, or Dad I should say, walked into the door from a shift at the hospital. "How is everyones day going?" He asked when he walked in, noticing me and mom beaming at one another. Emmett was the first to say something. "Oh my god dad dude, Edward, Jasper and I had the BEST DAY EVER!!! We scared off an inspector, because he threatened Prue." Emmett said with a wide grin. Dad smiled. "Well im proud of you son. Did you guys video tape this one?" he asked and chuckled. "Hell yes!" Jasper said throwing a fist into the air. "Wanna watch it now?" He asked. Dad smiled and sat down on Jasper's other side. "Show me the damage." He said with a smile.

Mom was standing there still, watching all of us, including her husband, with a wide smile. Even though she didn't agree with what Jasper, Emmett, and Edward did, she was happy that it brought us not only freedom, but laughs as well. You could see that clearly through her eyes. She was meant for this life, meant to guide us into the right direction. I couldn't help but smile at her and ignore watching the tape again. I had loved my real mother for a very long time, and when I came across Jasper, and really got to know the family… I felt like I was finally… _home._

**A/N sorry it is such a short chapter. I only got a few minuets to the computer for the day, so hopefully the next chapter will be nice and long for ya guys XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey everyone, I am dreadfully sorry that it has been so long since my last update, and to make it up to you I'm going to try and make this chapter REALLY long. I hope you all enjoy it though!! Review for me; let me know what yall think so far!**

_**Emmett's Point Of View**_

Today is Bella and Edward's wedding, but first I had a job to do. I had to get Edward away from Bella for a few hours, BATCHELOR PARTY BABY!! YEAH!!!

I had one of the best weeks ever! Got to spend loads of quality time with Rose –does a dance- I got to scare an F.B.I Agent, and almost best of all, I get to crash a totally horrible looking car off of a cliff tomorrow! Oh how I love taking old, unusable, not environment friendly cars out of everyone's misery. And actually being able to walk _away_ from the accident… is just… AMAZING! I totally love being a vampire! It's like... the best thing in the world. Loads of strength, not able to die all that easily, never getting tired, the freedom of being able to run anywhere and humans not being able to see, being able to do extreme sports without any injuries… pure bliss my friend.

When Edward, Jasper, and I walked back into the house, Esme was standing right there. "My goodness Emmett you need to go put on some… urm… clothes. That would be nice." I looked down at myself. Oops. Looks like I was mauled by a bear or something… oh wait, I was."Sorry mom… it was the bears I swear!" I saw Rose and she just rolled her eyes at me. "Uhm, Emmett, seriously, Bella's here, and I really don't think she wants to walk down the isle to seeing you down here… well…. In the nude." Edward said with a slight laugh. I rolled my eyes "Oh dear must keep my little sister _innocent_. Lord help anyone if she doesn't _stay_ that way." I said and ran out of the room before Edward could throw something at me. Not like it would hurt. There was just something semi degrading about a vampire getting something thrown at them and them not even knowing it and then everyone else in the room starts laughing.

Yeah. Highly embarrassing. So, in order to be fashionable, considering it _was_ the day for the wedding, I ran upstairs and let Rose dress me up, after a bit of wooka wooka if you know what I mean….

_**Edward's Point of View**_

I was getting awfully bored waiting for the wedding to start. Nothing, and I mean nothing, could keep my mind off of how excited I was that Bella was finally going to be _mine_, forever. When Emmett walked in that door… naked… I couldn't help but laugh, but I really didn't want Bella seeing that. Then, today of all days, he and Rose had to give into their well…. Sexuality thing or whatever you want to call it. If I could be abstinent for almost a century, then they could go for at least a day. Or so one would think.

Prue came down not long after we had gotten home and was fully dressed. "Hey." She greeted me with a smile. "Need help with that?" she asked pointing to the lights I was holding up, and I was completely unaware of what I was supposed to be doing. I nodded, she just smiled. "Today's the big day, you must be nervous." She commented and began helping me string the lights. She was doing it pretty fast to; she must know exactly how Alice and Esme wanted it. I settled for handing her the nails. "Not so much nervous as excited." I said and smiled. "Today, she is finally going to be all mine." I said. She giggled softly. "She has been yours for a long time brother, but I can understand what you mean. I know all about the mongrel." She told me, I nodded. "I owe him a lot." I confided. "I'm sure you feel that way, but I bet he did it for her, not because he felt entitled to, you know? I don't really think he would be looking for a reward or anything like that. But then again, I don't know him." She told me with a shrug.

"Yes your right to a point. He did it because he loves her. I know he didn't do it for me. That would be just ridiculous." I said with a slight laugh. She had the lights strung by now, and it all looked really nice. "Yes that would be ridiculous." She laughed with me. "Now come on, the guests are arriving." She said and ran her arm through mine. "You know, you make a good little sister." I commented, and then she curtsied "Why thank you, you make a good big brother." She said with a wide smile, and then began to greet the guests. She let go of my arm the minuet Jasper appeared into the room and went to him. They were so much in love, it made me smile that my brother finally found someone for him. Now, Alice is the only one without a mate. She sometimes is sad about that, but it isn't very often.

_**Prue's Point of View**_

Bella and Edward's wedding was beautiful. Of course, Bella blushed walking down the isle. As Emmett says, you could count on Bella to be the blushing bride. A lot of the guest didn't know who I was, which was a good thing. They all thought that I was newly adopted by Carlisle, but I simply told them I was 19 and my parents died leaving me behind some money to live off of, and that I met Jasper at school. They seemed to by it. All in all today was a good day; we even had fun with the clean up. Edward and Bella left during the reception, in order to get on their flight on time. I idly wondered where they were going, but I didn't think about it too much. Alice would tell me eventually. Finally when all the guests left, Rene and Charlie included, we really began to clean. It was my job to unstring the lights, and I did that with as much concentration as I could muster. Half using my powers, half using my hands. I was still getting the hang of it, but it helped a great deal. Didn't have to carry a mile of lights back into the garage.

While I was putting the lights into the boxes, someone came up behind me and spun me around. "Hey there beautiful." Jasper said with a smile. "Why hello there handsome." I said and smiled right back. "You almost done?" he asked. I nodded, "Just about." I said and turned back to putting the lights in the boxes. "Good because I want to spend some time with you." He whispered in my ear. I shivered, and then he chuckled. I finished up quickly and we ran back to my house, no excuse me, our house, and had a wonderful night yet again.

***

When we got back to the Manor, Alice was all over me. "Okay Prue, its time to find out your new name and give you a new look." She said a million miles per hour the second I walked through the door. "We will be leaving here soon and not being in public for a while so you don't have to worry too much about acting like Jasper's sister. You only have to do that when the F.B.I or C.S.I comes around. We do however have to go visit J. Jenks today after we give you your new look so he can help get you all the things you need." She said in a rush. "Uh, okay… whoever J. Jenks is." I said and blinked in confusion. "Well come on! We don't have much time!" she said grabbing onto my wrist and rushing me up to her room. I didn't even get the chance to give Jasper a pleading look. Rosalie was in the bathroom with hair dye and scissors all over the counter.

My eyes widened at the sight. "Don't worry Prue; we are going to make you look great." Rose said with a smile. If she could make me look _half_ as stunning as she looked, I was willing to sit here and not complain. I smiled, "Do your magic." And then they were off. My hair went from being long and black to being long, layered, and red with a few highlights to make it look more natural. I also had bangs now, they also made sure to die my eyebrows, making me look like a natural red head. They did a good job. Next came the new wardrobe. Alice had already bought a whole bunch of new outfits, which should last me until I could go out into public again.

In a whole of two hours I was changed into a different woman. I didn't even recognize myself. Alice had put me in a tight bright red halter top that showed my belly button and tight black leather pants with stiletto boots. I looked… hot. I wont deny it. "Alice… Rose… You guys are AMAZING!" I exclaimed looking myself over. "Oh your not done yet! We haven't even done your hair or your makeup!" Alice said then pushed me back down on the chair. I laughed, "Wow. You guys are still amazing though." I said as Alice worked on my face and Rose worked on my hair.

Another twenty minuets and we were good to go. Alice had me go with Jasper to J. Jenks office. Apparently this was Jasper's job. Alice snapped a picture of me and gave me the copy before we left though. She said it was for J. Jenks. I just shrugged. I had no idea what we were doing. When I walked down those stairs though… the look on Jasper's face was priceless. "Prue… No one will recognize you." He said with certainty. "Well that was the whole point my dear." I told him with a smile. Then we were off. "So have you thought about a new name?" he asked me. "Actually, yes." I told him with a smile. "Oh? Well what have you thought of?" he asked me and grabbed my hand as he drove. "How does Abigail Anne Cullen sound? Abby for short. I like that." I said with a smile. He smiled back. "It will do for now." He said.

"But in Fifty years, your going back to being Prudence Halliwell Cullen." He said with a serious look on his face. "Oh I love the sound of that." I told him and kissed his cheek.

When we got to J. Jenks office, Jay was sweating bullets. Clearly, he was afraid of Jasper. "Mr. Jasper, it's a pleasure to see you again." Jay said shaking Jasper's hand. "Indeed. Jay, I need papers for my family again." Jasper said getting right down to business. Jasper sat down and I followed suite. Why was Jasper being… well… Mean to this man? I would have to ask him later. "Oh why yes of course." Jay said. "Jay this is my fiancée Abby." He said to Jay gesturing to me. I smiled at him, "Hello Jay." I said and shook his hand. "Hello Ms. Abby, it's a pleasure." He said. "Pleasure's all mine I assure you." I told him. He smiled again. "I'm assuming the papers are for Ms. Abby correct?" he asked Jasper. "Yes, I need I.D, Drivers License, Birth Certificate, Passport, everything." Jasper said sending Jay a death glare. What in the world…? "Yes sir, I just need a name and birth date and I will get them to you shortly." He said, I told him my 'new' name and my 'new' birth date, and then we were off. Jasper would be getting them in a week.

"Jasper, why were you so mean to that man?" I asked. "Well, I've learned that sometimes its necessary to be mean when you are in this kind of business. Keeps them from asking too many questions." He told me. I frowned slightly. "I would really rather you not be so mean though…" I told him. "I'm sorry; I will go alone from now on if you wish." He said. I nodded; I really didn't like seeing him being mean to anyone. It wasn't actually necessary anyways.

"Anyways, will everyone be calling me Abby at the house or….?" I asked trailing off, not really sure how to say it. "Only if you want to, but if not then only when there are people around." He told me. I nodded. "Whichever they prefer." I told him and smiled. "Besides, I got to get used to being called Abby when I start school with you in a week." I told him. He seemed to ponder that, "Your right, and so will I. Well might as well start now right?" He said with a crooked grin. "Exactly, and I'm sure Alice will fill everyone in already." I smiled. Alice was a godsend sometimes.

***

"ABBY!!!!!!!!!" Emmett called when he walked through the door. "Cars totaled!" he informed me. "Good boy!" I said and patted him on the head like he was a puppy and chuckled. "Hey!!" he protested. I just laughed. "When do we get to go hunting? I am in the mood for a grizzly…" Emmett complained. I rolled my eyes, "You know we are all leaving tonight." I pointed out. He smiled, "Oh yeah, I knew that." I laughed, "Suuuure you did." I said and threw my book at him. He caught it of course. "Oh come on, you know we cant dirty the place up today. Those C.S.I people are coming over tomorrow, or at least Alice says so." He said. And as if on cue, Alice came bounding down the stairs. "Yup, and I will call Prue missing at around ten then they will show up at about eight in the morning, so if you two _must _wrestle, then do it outside so Esme doesn't get upset. She really hates it when walls get broken." She said and gave us a stern look. I held my hands out in front of me in surrender then pointed slightly, "He started it, he was being dumb!" I defended myself, fully intending on him coming after me.

Alice saw right through me though. "Ah ah ah! Outside you two!" she said and shooed us out of the house then took my book from Emmett. "Ready……… Set……… GO!" She yelled and then we went at it. Eventually he won thought, but I still had fun. I was laughing the entire time. "Have fun little sister?" he asked me. "Oh but of course!" I said and got up off my feet. Oh how I loved being a part of this family. It was great. When I looked over at my audience, I saw Jasper leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed, and a smile on his face. I bounded over to him. "Welcome home!" I said in a sing song voice. He chuckled and lifted me off my feet in one swift movement then kissed me. "Thank you. Now come on, Esme set you up a room." He told me then led me inside.

Mom was waiting in the door way, "Come on Abby, this way." She said then led the way. Everyone was pretty good about calling me Abby instead of Prue, which was a good thing. I needed to get used to it. She opened up the door to one of the many guest rooms, and I gasped. It was beautiful. The walls were a light pink, and there was a king size bed in the middle of it, and a cedar chest with beautiful intricate designs carved into it at the foot of the bed, and the bedspread was a light purple with a dark purple vine design on it, and the curtains matched the bedspread. And, the bed was a canopy bed with a lace like curtains pulled back clinging to the posts. I also had a dark mahogany desk, matching dresser, bookshelf, and nightstands. "Oh mom, its beautiful…" I whispered. She beamed at me, "I hoped you would like it, go look at the bathroom dear." She suggested and I made my way to the door she motioned to then opened it. The shower curtain was a light purple with no designs on it, the rugs were a dark purple, and she had pretty stickers on the mirror going around it as a frame. There were roses in all four corners with vines trailing from them around the mirror creating the border, and then on the medicine cabinet she had my name there "Abigail Cullen" in italics. I hugged her, "Thank you mom, your amazing." I told her, if I could cry I would be. She was far too nice to me. "Oh your welcome sweetie, I love doing this sort of thing." She said hugging me back.

I went through all the drawers in my desk and dresser. It looked like my most precious of belongings were already here, the ones no one else would know about but me and Alice. Alice had put all my brand new intimates in the dresser along with what looked like exorcize clothes. The closet was huge, it was almost as big as the bedroom itself, and Alice already had it all filled with clothes. There were three sides to the closet, if I walked straight ahead I would get shirts, if I went to the right I got jeans and skirts, and if I went to the left it was nothing but dresses. "ALICE!!!" I called. She was there within a second. "Yesssssss?" she asked with a wide grin. I hugged her like I hugged mom. "Thank you so much!" I told her. She hugged me back. "Your welcome, I really do hope you like the dresses. There is one in particular I want you to wear at a school dance in about six months. You will be my sister instead of Jaspers." She said and smiled. I smiled back at her, things were going to be pretty darn good around here, I could tell.

The rest of the day and few weeks past that went pretty much the same. We did our own things as we waited for Edward and Bella to get home. But then Alice and I both had the same weird vision. Edward sitting in front of Bella's suitcase, frozen in place, not moving, with Bella no where in sight. So Alice and I decided to call Edward to see what happened.

"_Hi Alice," _Bella's voice answered after having to hang up the phone and call again about three times waiting for Edward to answer.

"Bella? Bella are you okay?" Alice asked, shocked that Bella answered the phone. I stood holding onto Alice's elbow listening.

"_Yeah. Um. Is Carlisle there?" _she asked. Alice and I exchanged worried glances.

"He is. What's the problem?" Alice said with her eyebrows creasing together.

"_I'm not… one hundred percent… sure…."_ she said trailing off.

"Is Edward alright?" Alice wondered warily. Then I called for Carlisle as Alice asked me to in a whisper. "Why didn't he pick up the phone?" Alice asked before Bella could answer the first question.

"_I'm not sure…" _she said again.

"Bella what's going on? I just saw-" but Bella cut her off

"_What did you see?"_ Bella asked in an almost demanding tone. Carlisle was standing behind us now. Alice looked from me to Carlisle then said, "Here's Carlisle." Then gave the phone up to Carlisle.

"Bella, its Carlisle. What's going on?" he asked her.

"_I…. I'm a little worried about Edward… Can vampires go into shock?"_ she asked. I raised an eyebrow at Alice, she just shook her head. Both of our eyes were wide.

"Has he been harmed?" Carlisle asked and raised his eyebrow like mine and Alice's.

"_No, no. Just… taken by surprise." _She said in a reassuring voice.

"I don't understand Bella." Carlisle said.

"_I think…well, I think that… maybe… I might be…" _she began then took a deep breath, _"Pregnant."_ Mine and Alice's eyes opened almost impossibly wider.

"When was the first day of your last menstrual cycle?" Carlisle asked, using his doctor voice as I called it.

"_Sixteen days before the wedding." _

"How do you feel?"

"_Weird, This is going to sound crazy…. Look, I know its way to early for any of this. Maybe I AM crazy, but I'm having bizarre dreams and eating all the time and crying and throwing up and... And… I swear something MOVED inside me just now." _Bella said. I had to grab onto Alice for support, and her grab onto me for support. This was unheard of. _"Um, I think Edward wants to talk to you." _She said.

"Put him on." Carlisle said in a strained voice. He was looking at a wall and not moving, and had his back facing Alice and I.

"_Is it possible?" _Edwards's voice whispered through the phone. "Sounds like it." Carlisle said.

"_And Bella?"_ Edward asked.

"I need her here at home Edward. I have to do as many tests on her as I can, I need to find out if this is possible or what. I cant tell you for sure. But from what she told me, I'm almost positive she is. Edward will you bring her home as soon as possible?" Carlisle said. _"Yes, yes I will."_ Edward said. Then the line went dead.

Alice and I were frozen in place, holding onto one another. Bella… our sister, was going to have –gulp- a baby. How is this even possible? Carlisle turned around with a distant look in his eyes. "I cant believe it…" he said to us. "I cant either." Alice and I answered at the same time. Rosalie was standing behind us, holding onto the both of us, and I hadn't even noticed until just now. "Well come on… lets go have some girl time…" Rosalie whispered. Alice and I nodded and headed up for Rose's room.

"Can you believe it?" Rose asked the minute the bedroom door shut. All I did was shake my head. I knew Rose, and I knew she must be dead jealous. I was in a way too, I had always wanted children and a family. "Edward thinks that the baby is a danger to Bella, but I know Bella, even if it was…. She isn't going to give it up." Alice said. Rosalie nodded, "I don't think I would let her give the child up. I mean, this is a once in a lifetime thing, how could she?" she said sitting down on the bed next to us. I shook my head, "I think I'm with you on that one Rose, I wouldn't let her give it up either." I told her. "The baby is family, and family doesn't kill family, ya know?" I said and tilted my head. They all nodded. "What if… what if Bella dies?" Alice asked in a whisper. "You know that none of us would ever let that happen. She is our sister!" Rose exclaimed. "But what if we cant stop it?" man, a lot of what ifs.

"We WILL be able to stop it. Somehow. I don't know how, but we will take care of her." Rose said. "I would do anything to help take care of Bella." I added. "I love all you guys, I don't think I could live without any of you, even the stinky human." I said and chuckled, had to put a little bit of humor into it. They smiled. "Yes, even the stinky human." They smiled. Then it was time for make-over. This was a daily thing. I would do Rose's hair or she would do mine, Alice would do the make-up and the toe and fingernail polish, and we all would choose what each other wore. It was just a way to have fun, gossip, and pass the time away.

Then Rosalie's phone rang. _Edward Cell_ came up on the caller I.D.

"Hello?" Rosalie asked. Why would Edward be calling Rose?

"_Rosalie?" _Bella's voice whispered. _"It's Bella. Please. You have to help me."_ She begged.

"Of course Bella what's wrong?" Rose asked in a worried voice.

"_Edward… he wants to hurt the baby. He told me that Carlisle would take him out… Rosalie I don't want Carlisle to take him out, I want to have this baby but I cant protect it."_ Bella said and began to sob.

"Shh Bella I will help you don't worry, it will be okay, I wont let them hurt you or the baby." Rosalie said in a confident yet reassuring voice.

"_Thank you Rosalie… Oh Edward's coming back, I got to go, bye." _Bella said and hung up. Rose and I looked at one another.

"I don't care what Edward says, he isn't killing that baby." Rose said. "I agree. I wont let it happen." I said in all seriousness. We linked arms and walked down the stairs with Alice following right behind.

**A/N See? Long chapter! Lol. I hope you all enjoyed it; I am trying to keep the baby part as close to Breaking Dawn-ish as I can, but I'm making changes to it. Review! Love those reviews! XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N just to let yall know, the italics are Edward's thoughts and the italics underlined are Prue's. Ejoy!**

_**Prue's Point of View**_

Edward and Bella arrived almost two days after the phone call from Bella; Rosalie, Alice, and I were at the airport along with Mom, Dad, Jasper, and Emmett. When Bella walked into our view she struggled free of Edward's arms and ran towards Rose, Alice, and me in tears. She went straight to Rose and Rose wrapped her arms around her tightly while she glared over Bella's shoulder at Edward. Edward looked completely shocked, and I couldn't blame him. Rose and Bella were sisters, but not nearly as close of sisters as Bella and Alice were. Alice look sort of hurt that she didn't run to her, but she hid it well, just smiling at Bella and rubbing her back. I settled for holding Bella's hand and telling her everything would be alright, she would be okay, and so would the baby.

I took a peek into Edward's mind, I was horribly curious. _What on EARTH is going on here?! Rosalie is guarding her like I am the enemy here! Oh, hi Prue… or is it Abby now? _Damn he caught me. _Yeah its Abby now… sorry I was curious…_ I apologized still holding onto Bella's hand. We were sort of making a scene I noticed, the security guards were looking from us girls to Edward, who stood there looking part furious part confused and part heartbroken. _It's alright… mind explaining to me whats going on?_ He asked me through our now connected minds. Bella had decided to take this moment to let go of Rose halfway and take her hand out of mine and wrap that arm around me. "Shhh Bella don't worry, it will be alright. C'mon, lets get home." I whispered to her. _On the way home Edward. I will explain while we are driving home._ I told him and began to help Rose lead a crying Bella out of the airport and to the cars.

He didn't say anything back to me, he just carried the luggage and started talking to Carlisle about the _fetus_. Ugh. I grimanced when I heard that. He couldn't just call it a baby, he had to get all technical and have a sour tone. Yeah, like that was really going to help Bella out. We got Bella settled into my car, with her in between Rose and myself, I was the one driving. Edward was riding with Jasper and Emmett, and Carlisle was riding with Esme and Alice. _Okay Abby explain to me what the hell is going on here. What's wrong with my Bella?_ Edward asked me in a near snarl. His Volvo was right behind my truck. Good thing if he got to mad and decided to ram my truck- which wasn't likely- my truck would completely kill his car.

_Bella called Rose before you guys left and asked for her help. Rose, Alice, and myself have decided to help her out by giving her what she wants. Edward, she isn't afraid of the baby, she is afraid of you. She is afraid that you want to hurt the baby. Im sorry but we just aren't going to let that happen. _I told him. I could hear him in his car snarling profanities left and right. For once I was glad Bella was just a human. If she found out Edward had this kind of temper…. My oh my. I didn't speak to Edward throughout the rest of the drive back home; he was furious at us, and we all knew it. For some reason I didn't really care, and I knew Rose didn't either.

***

Bella of course was pretty big in the stomach area by this point. She was getting weaker and weaker by the day, and it broke my heart to see it. But Bella was happy, she was getting things her way, she was taking care of her baby, her little nudger as she called him. Yes, she thought the baby was a boy, but no one could be sure.

Then, on one of Bella's good days, we were all greeted with a very unwelcome surprise. Jacob, the werewolf, decided he was going to show up to see if Bella was still human or not. No, actually, he showed up to kill us all. I met him at the wedding, but it was brief. I was standing next to Edward when Jacob began to loose control of himself and stood between him and Edward. I may be a girl but that mongrel really didn't want to mess with me. I was way more skilled than I knew he could _ever_ be. I knew just way too many tricks.

He was a different character all of his own though, I had never met anyone like him. He disbanded from his pack, made his own to protect us when Sam's pack wanted to kill Bella because of the baby. Jacob was the rightful Alpha anyways, Sam's authority was simply assumed. Leah and Seth had joined an unwilling Jacob in order to protect us all. It was a great sacrifice on their parts, and I was thankful for them, even though I didn't care too much for the way Jacob thought about Bella.

Today was one of Bella's normal days. Not good, not bad, just normal. So far anyways. We found out that the baby craves blood. Score number too for the mutt. "Did you say something?" Edward asked Bella in a puzzled tone. We all snapped our attention to him. His hearing was just fine, why would he ask something like that? "Me? I didn't say anything." She said to him. He leaned over her, something I wasn't too comfortable with. Maybe this was some sort of new trick of his to get Bella away from Rose, Alice, and me. I stood up and hovered over them, and I felt Jacob glaring at my back, considering I was blocking his view. "What are you thinking about right now?" he asked her in a serious voice. "Nothing… What's going on?" She asked creasing her eyebrows together. "Yes Edward, whats going on?" Rosalie almost snarled.

He just sent her a death glare then continued. "What were you thinking about a minute ago?" he asked. "Just… Esme's Island… and… Feathers." She admitted with a deep red blush. I smiled slightly, she told me about that one day. "Say something else." He whispered, almost pleaded with her. "Like _what? _Edward whats going on?" Bella nearly demanded. "The f- it…. The baby…. Likes the sound of your voice." He told her. "HOLY CROW YOU CAN HEAR HIM!" Bella shouted. I flinched slightly, but started leaning in towards Bella. Maybe I could hear the baby too. "You startled him…" I whispered to Bella after she flinched. "Sorry baby…" Bella cooed and patted her belly. Edward and I were looking at each other in complete awe. "He's happy." Edward whispered. "Of course you are pretty baby, of course you are." She cooed again, and smiled. I smiled at her and Edward, they were looking at eachother and marveling this new devolpement like two parents should. Edward, I was positive, was no longer a threat to the baby.

"How could you not be, all safe and warm and loved? I love you so much, little EJ, of course your happy." She said to her belly with tears streaming down her face. "What did you call him?" Edward asked curiously. "I sort of named him. I didn't think you would want…. Well you know." She said with a blush. "EJ?" he asked, really curious now. "Your father's name was Edward too." She said kind of pulling her chin up smugly, like it was the most obvious answer in the world. "Yes it was. What-? Hmmm…" he said. "What?" she asked. "He likes my voice too." "Of course he does, who in their right minds wouldn't?" she countered. I smiled, only she would say something like that. "Do you have a backup plan?" Rose asked suddenly. "What if he is a she?" I asked before Rosalie could, making us sound more like sisters, finishing each other's sentences. We have been doing that a lot lately.

"I kicked a few things around. Playing with Renee and Esme. I was thinking Renesmee. Too weird?" she told us. "No I like it." Rose reassured her. "Me too." I said and kneeled next to Edward, close to Bella's head, while Rosalie leaned over the couch over Bella's head. "Its beautiful, and one of a kind, so _that_ fits." Rosalie said with a smile.

It was quiet for a while then, until Edward gasped. "What?" Bella asked anxiously. "He loves you. He absolutely _adores_ you." He whispered with a wide smile. Then, suddenly, Jake jumped up. We all looked over to him, he looked horrible. His face was scruntched up like he was in the worst pain imaginable, he glared at Edward, like he was about ready to kill him. Like Edward was the enemy all over again, like he was going to go ahead and just kill him. "Ahh…" Edward said, sounding like he was chocking on something. Then Edward got up, went to a desk drawer, then snatched something out of it. "Go Jacob, get away from here!" Edward say. He didn't say it mean or cruel in anyway, he said it like he was _helping _Jacob in some way. Then, before any of us could ask, Jake was gone.

"Why… what… why did he just… what happened Edward?" Bella whispered, trying to find the right words. "He just… snapped. Don't worry, im sure he will be fine." Edward said to her resuming his position on the floor next to me.

What happened a few minuets after that, none of us were prepared for.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update! I kind of got sidetracked on a few things, and well, I have been pretty busy. Got a job and everything! Well anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_**Prue's POV**_

Leah flew into the house, splitting the front door into pieces. "YOU!" She yelled pointing at Bella. "I am SICK of you, and what you are doing to Jacob! I know why he ran out of here! It's all because of you! You keep hurting him and you just won't STOP. What in the hell is your freaking problem Bella?!! Do you ENJOY watching people suffer?! Well I don't, and so help me god if I have to come in here one more time I don't care who is around I am going to Fucking Kill You." Leah practically screamed in Bella's face. She was huffing and puffing, then entire bit. She was vibrating like a tuning fork, and when I looked at Bella's face, I snapped. Bella was sobbing uncontrollably; Edward and Rose were leaning over her trying to protect her from Leah's harsh words.

And I snapped. "And who the fuck are YOU to come in here and threaten a member of our family?! I don't think you know Bella well enough to say ANY of those things let alone THREATEN the poor child!" I yelled then got right into her face. "If you have a problem with Bella, and you want to kill her, you're going to have to get through me, and I can guarantee you that I am far more skilled than you. You. Will. Not. Win." I snarled. "Abby…" Jasper said in a low voice. I ignored him.

Leah was trying her hardest not to phase now. She wanted to rip my throat out, and I wanted hers scattered in the forest. "Go ahead, make a move." I purred, daring her to do something. I was itching to fight her. "Abby… please… leave Leah alone." I heard Bella sob. I watched Leah's facial expressions. She was probably calculating her chances with beating me. "This is your first and only warning Leah. You are not without the benefits of a home, but if you do anything to Bella like you just did, I will make sure you won't need the benefits of a home." I warned her in a low voice then went to Bella's side.

Leah huffed and stomped out of the house. It took us a while but eventually we all got Bella calmed down enough for her to sleep. After a while of dead silence, Edward looked up to me. "Correction. If Leah ever does anything like that to Bella again /I/ will be the one to kick her out." He said with a smirk, but I nodded. I would enjoy it _way_ to much anyways. Jasper came and sat down next to me, and I intertwined my fingers in his. Then, much to Emmett's disgust, we began to kiss. "Aww man! Abby come on! I thought you were on my side!" Emmett complained. "It's not like you and Rose don't do it all the time." I said with raised eyebrows. Jasper and Edward chuckled and I heard Alice's twinkling laugh all the way up the stairs.

For hours everything was fine. Bella was asleep; Alice was dancing around arranging the flowers in the vases perfectly. Until I heard Alice gasp, and the whistle of wind as she dropped a crystal vase, then the horrible shattering noise afterwards. "Alice what is it?!" I asked frantically. She came out of her trance and just smiled and said "Edvard is coming."

**A/N Okay so its REALLY short, but I have hit writers block and don't have much more time on the computer. And Oooooooh who is Edvard? Any ideas anyone? Cookies to anyone who can guess who he is! Oh, and I am open to any suggestions!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Kawhoaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! Every one I'm back! Lol. Sorry for the long wait, but I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Who is Edvard you ask? –chuckles evily- read and find out.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_**Prue's POV**_

"Who in the heck is Edvard?" Edward asked skeptically. I raised my eyebrows toward Alice but she wore this little smirk as if daring me to take a look for myself. "Alice are you going to answer me? HEY YOU KNOW I HATE THAT SONG!" Edward said. I chuckled. Whatever it is Alice didn't want to tell Edward. "Uhm Alice, I think Edward just might loose it if you keep singing whatever song your singing." I said trying to hide the laugh in my voice, but I couldn't quite manage it.

She just smirked at me then said, "Hey Rose, Abby, come join me outside." She said with a wide grin. "You got Bella?" Rose asked Edward. He nodded so me and Rose got up and followed Alice out front. "Alice what's going on?" Rose couldn't seem to help but ask the minute we knew we were out of hearing range of the others. "Well, I had a vision, and a good one at that. For me at least." She said with another wide grin. "Well come on, dish it out!" I said. We walked at a steady pace through the forest following Alice. I had no idea where she was going. "Well, I saw that a vampire like us, named Edvard will be showing up and meeting us right about here in about ten minuets. And, guess what else?" she said excitedly, beginning to bounce up and down in place as we reached this clearing that she had led us to. "What, what?!" Rose asked almost as excitedly.

"He's going to join us, and be with _me!_" Alice almost shrieked. "NO WAY!" Rose and I said at the same time, Rose grabbing onto her left hand and me gripping her right as we starting jumping up and down with her like school girls. "YEAH WAY!!" She shrieked. "OH MY GOD!" I yelled at the same time as Rose yelled "THAT'S AMAZING!" We continued on this way for about five minutes until Alice calmed us down a bit considering her Edvard would be here any minute.

Then there he was, walking out into the middle of the clearing like a Romanian God. He had strong cheekbones, slightly long hair, topaz eyes. He was tall, about 6 feet 1 inch. He would tower over Alice with ease. "Damn." Rose whispered to me and I smirked back at her as if to say 'yeah tell me about it.' He took one look at Alice then began to walk faster, right towards her. "Alice." He sighed then scooped her up in a hug and twirled her around. I was a bit confused. Had Alice known him before? When he put her down she smiled up at him, "Well it took you long enough." She said then laughed. He smiled, "Sorry about that, kinda got caught up." He said. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait." Rose said with her hands up. "Blondie's confused. Do you guys like, know each other or something?" she asked. Thank god she did because I wanted to ask the same damned thing.

"Well, I only know what I see in my visions." Alice said with her hands in the air as if to surrender. "And I have been looking for her for years. I always knew that when I did, I would find the love of my life." Edvard said then looked down at her with a tender smile. "And uhm, how exactly did you know to look for Alice?" I asked. He smiled kindly at me, "The same way she knew id be here, I'm guessing. I have visions too." He said. Great. The phycic couple. This would be soooo interesting. "Okay now that I'm not as confused as before, I'm Rosalie." Rose said and extended her hand toward him. "Edvard. It's nice to meet you Rosalie." He said and shook her hand. "And I'm Abby." I said and shook his hand as well. "We need to come up with a nick name for him." Rose said to me. "I think your right." I said and chuckled. "Oh I already have one." He said pointing a finger upward toward the sky.

"Okay spill it G-man." I said. Don't ask why I called him that, it just sort of slipped out. He tilted his head, "How did you know?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow. "Actually it just sort of came to me. That's really your nick name?" I asked. He grinned, "No. Gottcha!" he said. I laughed. Boy do I feel stupid. "Well then what is it Slick?" Rose asked. "Just call me Ed, or whatever you want to call me, feel free." He said with a shrug. "Now that that's settled," I began "Let's get him home to meet the family." I said and began to run back toward the house. Something really didn't feel right. I was getting a bad feeling about Bella.

They all ran behind me, probably sensing it as well, and when we reached the house, Bella's piercing scream was heard.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Hey sorry guys I know it takes me forever to write something. I hope you guys can forgive me. And also, this has been a really short chapter and im sorry for that too. I need some ideas about what to put next im not really sure if im going to keep going with Breaking Dawns ''theme'' So yeah, but I hope you enjoy this chapter even though it is short.**

**Chapter 12**

We all ran into the house and saw Bella spewing blood all over the place. "Get her upstairs!" Rosalie shrieked "I will call Carlisle!" I yelled as they ran upstairs. "Shit! The placenta detatched!" I heard Edward yell. I had to walk behind Jacob, who was slowly climbing dumbstruck up the stairs. I told Carlisle what was going on in the most detail I could muster into a 30 second conversation. He told me what needed to be done and then relayed it to a frantic eyed Edward, who set in immediately while telling Jacob to continue doing CPR.

I had to hold Rosalie back and throw her at Jasper. "Keep her away from here." Edward told him. Rosalie went reluctantly down the stairs; only doing so because she knew that if she didn't she would hurt her still human sister. "Who the hell is _that_?" Jacob asked and jerked his chin towards Edvard. "Not time to explain. Him and Alice are fated mates. All that good stuff." I said hastily and working on pumping breaths into Bella. He looked like he was about to ask a question, "Work now, talk later." I breathed. He nodded, and soon we heard Edward mutter "Renesme." She was the most breathtaking baby one would ever hope to see. "Ren-esme. Give her, let me hold." Bella breathed out in rugged breaths. Edward handed her to Bella. "Ren-es-me, so, beautiful." She whispered. I smiled, I had to agree.

"Ow!" Bella suddenly said. Edward snatched her up, "No Renesme." He said to her. Renesme bit Bella. How odd was that? But we didn't have enough time to ponder; Bella started throwing up blood again, and thrashed all over the medical table. "Take Renesme, Jake," Edward said, "Throw it out the window." He growled. I took her, "I will get her cleaned up, save Bella." I told him. He nodded and set right to work. I took her downstairs, and knew Rose would have no problems keeping the thirst at bay. I handed her to Rose, and Rose couldn't have been happier holding any other child. Jasper grabbed me from behind the waist, and I clutched my hands over his. I was so worried that Bella wouldn't make it out of this one.

"I'm sure she will be fine." Jasper whispered in my ear, sending me waves of calm. I silently thanked him. I needed to be reassured that my sister was going to live, and he knew it. He knew me so well, and I didn't have to sit there and explain it to him; he observed my behavior. It made me feel like the most special person alive, at least in his eyes. Edvard held onto Alice, staring her in the eyes. They were whispering a conversation that I knew would be too personal for me to but in on. Emmett was wondering out loud if Bella would still be clumsy when she was one of us.

When Jake came down the stairs, I didn't expect what his reaction to Renesme was going to be. He thought Bella was dead (no I wasn't eavesdropping on Edward and Jake, what are you talking about?) and he resented Renesme for it. But once he took at look at her face, he stopped dead in his tracks, and a look of deep concentration on his face for a while, making me think, "_oh noooo! He imprinted on my niece!" _then all of a sudden he was rushing up to rose and said "Let me hold her, please?" At that moment I knew I was right.

* * *

When Bella found out that Jake had imprinted on Renesme _and then_ nicknamed her Nessie, Bella was madder than I had ever seen her. She stalked toward Jake like the terminator only a lot more threatening. Jakes new pack had covered him, and Seth broke his arm up pretty bad against Bella's new found marble hard skin. She felt so bad she seemed compeled to keep apologizing. Jasper and I, at the moment, were finishing up Bella's big surprise. It was a little stone age looking cabin, made of warn out rocks. It seemed to just have shot up through the ground all by itself, like it was a part of these woods. Esme thought bella would love it, and I had to agree.

We also found out that Nessie had quite the talent. She would put her hand on your face and show you things, like asking a question or letting you know she is hungry, things like that. It is quite amazing. Bella shows absolutely amazing performance when it comes to controlling her thirst, and Jasper feels that if he was more committed, like how committed she was to not hurting people, then maybe it wouldn't be so hard on him. And was wondering if the only reason it was hard for him was because he fed off of humans for so many years, never knowing that there was another way, that the thirst would never ease?

Also, most of the time Jasper pointed out to me, Bella was constantly just so _happy_ and Jasper basically loved being in the same room with her now, because of the emotions she was radiating. Of course, every night Jasper and I went home and made love all night, but always getting back early in the morning. And today was the day that we were showing Bella her and Edwards house. I had a video camera waiting. Its not my fault she has surprising reactions to things. Plus, I wanted to be able to show Nessie these things when she got older. She would have a blast.

If Bella was the kind of girl-like I am- that jumps up and down and shrieks when she gets something as a present she really really likes, that's what she would be doing right now. She just smiled and gasped saying, "Oh my god, its amazing." Then we kinda, tried to slyly leave her and Edward alone, coming up with chores or something Mom wanted us to do, and I tried ever hard not to giggle because Jasper, alice, and Ed knew the real reason.

Ed fit into our family perfectly. Another new addition, just like me. We all called him Ed, because Edward never let anyone give him a nick name, so it was the first thing we could come up with because it was just so perfect. Ed was a simple and easy name to remember. He had an odd kind of personality, he was calm and in control, but totally insane at the same time. But Alice adored him and Emmett loved teasing him. So I went up to Carlisle asking, "Edvard followed us home, can we keep him?!" he just laughed, knowing I was only doing it to mess around. "Of course children we can keep him." He answered, playing along. I even got Jake to smile at that one.

If someone got Jake to smile when Nessie wasn't in the room, then it was a good day.


	13. Chapter 13

_Prue's POV_

_**Three Months later.**_

The days came and passed in a natural routine for at least Jasper and I. I had started school with him about a month ago, and was sad to say there were a lot of things in these classes that I did NOT know about. All I'd known for a long time was cars, and destruction. But I was learning quickly, and Jasper helped me when I needed it. Emmett was still as crazy as ever, cracking jokes wherever he could. Rosalie had Nessie in her arms whenever Bella didn't. Bella was so accomplished as a vampire; she had absolutely no problems being around humans.

Alice and Ed wound up taking a mini vacation to Maine. Something to do with Ed wanting her to meet people from his old coven or something. She made routine calls every morning to say hi to all of us and spend thirty or so minutes on the phone with both Bella and Nessie. Jacob, of course, would often steal the phone away from Bella when he thought she wasn't being detailed enough with Renesme's progress. I would silently laugh at this; Jacob was often times more excited that both Bella and Edward when she would want him to play some sort of games.

Renesme was smart, really smart. And she looked like a 4 year old rather than a three month old. She was stunning. If her body aged as fast as her mind, she would look about as old as Bella is. This was also a deep concern for all of us. Would her growth ever slow down? What if it didn't? How long did she have to live? Carlisle and Edward poured over internet searches and books, anything on old myths. So far, they had come up empty handed.

Jasper and I saw how happy Edward and Bella were having children, and how happy mom was for them, and to have her own adopted children, that we had talked about adopting children of our own. Of course, we'd take a human child. We weren't able to have children of our own, and for a long time after being changed id never wanted children. But seeing how happy Edward and Bella were, made me want children of my own. Jasper and I stayed up at night, when we weren't making love, talking about adopting a child. In a big way, this could be an extremely bad idea. We don't age, and the child was bound to figure that out sooner rather than later.

I was sitting in class with Jasper, (we had all the same classes together,) and I decided I would talk to mom when we got out of class. She would know what to do. And I'm sure; she would support me in whatever I wanted to do. I was thinking so deeply on this matter, I didn't realize the teacher had asked me a question, three times now. Jasper whispered the answer to me so others couldn't hear, and I was lost in thought again. What would it be like, to truly be a mom? Id wanted to be a mom when I was a human, so why should I not want to be now?

_Jaspers POV_

  
I watched Prue in class. She was beginning to worry me. It's like her mind wasn't even here. Nothing could grab her attention for longer than a few minutes. I wished I had Edwards's mind reading powers. I had to guide her out of the classroom. I decided to just get her home, being here wasn't doing her any good. By the time we got to the car, she finally snapped out of it. "School isn't over yet... is it?" She asked me. "No, school isn't over. I'm taking you home." I told her softly. "Why?" she asked, "Is something wrong?" She said. I could feel panic start run through her. "No, sweety, you're just not paying any attention to anything, and I think something's wrong." I admitted. She looked down, "I'm just thinking about.... kids." She told me. Ah, this again. "Well lets get home, and we'll talk about it, okay?" I asked. "Can we go to the manor? I want to talk to mom." She told me. "Of course...." I said, giving her a suspicious look, but held the door open for her and closed it behind her.

She didn't say anything on the way to the manor; she just stared off into space, getting more and more nervous the closer we got to the house. I was really getting worried. What on earth could she possibly want to talk to mom abo- then it hit me. Mom had adopted us all as children, and Prue and I wanted to adopt as well, only we didn't really know how to go about it. Should we adopt a human child? Or create our own coven like her and Carlisle ended up doing?

I pulled into the manor's drive as I felt Prue get more nervous than ever. I grabbed her hand and sent her waves of calm, "Whatever you want to talk to mom about," I started off, "I'm sure it's nothing to be embarrassed about. She is your mom after all, no matter what, you can tell her anything." I told her. I mean, it certainly couldn't be about our love life. I hadn't gotten any complaints whatsoever in that department. She kissed me softly and nodded, "Thanks, I needed to hear that." She said, then was out the car door and through the house before you could say Quiditch, even vampire speed. I smiled to myself; she was absolutely everything I could ever imagine.

_Prue POV  
_

"MOM!!" I called out once I left Jasper and walked inside the door. "UP HERE SWEETY!" She called from her bedroom. I raced up the stairs and into her room. If I was human, I would be out of breath. I was running to her like I was running away from a killer. She was at her desk, sprawling over architectural blueprints. "Hey mom." I said softly and closed the door behind me. "Hello dear, whets got you home early?" She asked me. I sat down on her bed. "Well," I started out, looking at the floor, "I haven't been able to pay attention in class, so Jasper brought me home." I told her honestly. "Why haven't you been able to concentrate? Got something on your mind?" She asked turning around in her chair and giving me her full attention. "Well... Yeah." I sighed. "I was wondering... if I could talk to you about something." I asked. Of course, I knew the answer would be yes. "Of course dear, what is it?" She asked me, smiling in encouragement. "Well... I see how happy Edward and Bella are having a child and how happy you are to be our parents even though we are adopted and well... I've been thinking about adopting." I told her in a rush.

Her smile widened. "Let me guess." She said then got up and walked over to sit down on the bed next to me, "Your not sure if you should adopt a human child or not." She stated. I nodded. "Well, Carlisle and I decided not to, because I was so young we weren't sure if I would be able to hold the thirst at bay, but you and Jasper don't have to worry about that." She told me. "But if I adopt a human child, the child is bound to notice that we don't age sooner or later." I told her exasperatedly. She nodded, "Well... I think that if you adopt the child before it turns one years of age in human years... That the child won't really care, and with how good of parents you and jasper will be... you won't have to worry about not being able to trust your child with the secret once he or she finds out that you guys aren't aging." She told me. This made sense. It made me feel better, knowing that if I was to go through with this, I had her support. She didn't say it right out, but by what she said, I could tell I had her full support. I smiled and hugged her, "Thanks mom." I told her. She smiled and hugged me back,

"Anytime sweetheart. Oh, and if you do decide to adopt a human child, I would be happy to help you with that." She told me and winked. I laughed slightly, "I'm pretty sure I will be, but I have to talk to Jasper about it some more." I told her. She smiled and nodded, "Just make sure I'm the first to know." She told me. I smiled and curtsied, "Oh but of course my lady." I told her in an English accent. She laughed and shoved me out the door, telling me to hurry up and go talk to Jasper. I bounded down the stairs three stairs at a time and came face to face with Leigh.

Considering the door was right where the bottom of the stairs was, this shouldn't surprise me, but it did. I guessed she just walked through the door because Emmett groaned and said, "Is it alright if I call her dog face Jacob? It's only a term of endearment." He said. I heard a loud "SMACK!" and laughed, knowing that even if Rosalie didn't like Leigh, she had respect for her. "OW!" Emmett said, even though I know it didn't hurt. I laughed,

"Good afternoon Leigh." I greeted her. She sneered at me. As a general rule, we weren't supposed to be friends. The whole vampire - werewolf thing was getting old. Then, she lunged at me. "HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK OF ADOPTING A HUMAN CHILD?!!!" She snarled. My training kicked in as I swiftly moved out of her way and she ran into the stairs. She flipped over and let out a growl. "That is NONE of your business!" I told her sternly. "Its EVERYONES business." She growled back. I leaned down toward her and she stiffened. "Remember what I told you a while back? You'd best listen to me because you are REALLY pissing me off and Jacob will not be able to stop me." I threatened. She huffed. "But seriously! How could you sit there and even THINK of raising a child around all of THIS?" she asked. I looked at her coldly. "If that's the case then why do YOU want a child?" I asked her. She glared coldly back at me and didn't answer. "Get out of my way, I'm out of here." She said. Of course, I moved. I really didn't like smelling like wet dog. I sighed and went to sit on the couch near Emmett and Rosalie. In a way, Leigh had a point. But I wasn't about to be swayed by my decision by anyone unless it was Jasper.

Suddenly Jacob emerged from the kitchen, a huge bag of Doritos in one hand and a big can of chip dip in the other. "Don't let Leigh get to you. I'm sure you will be a great mom." He said and sat down next to me. I was shocked at his statement, but it made me feel better that at least one of the wolves was on my side. "Thank you Jacob." I said. He smiled down at me, grabbed the remote, picked a channel, and then started shoving chips in his face.

"I didn't know you wanted to adopt." Rosalie accused me in a hurt voice. Of course, the only one I had told this to was Jasper and mom. I wanted to blush. "Yeah, Jasper and I have been talking about it for the past few weeks." I admitted. She smiled, "Jacob is right, you will make a good mom." She told me. "Thank you." I said. Then a thought accured to me; Rose wanted children, why didn't she consider adoption? "Hey Rose, can I ask you something?" I asked. "Of course." She replied. "I know how badly you want children... Why haven't you adopted yet?" I asked. My question caught her off guard. "Huh... I don't know..." She replied then looked at Emmett. He put his hands up in the air as if to surrender "Don't yell at me! I didn't think you would have liked the idea." He felt the need to defend himself.

I smiled at them to excuse myself to go find Jasper. He was waiting in the garage for me, and he wrapped his strong arms around my shoulders and hugged me tightly against his chest. The next part was possibly one of the hardest things to do in my entire life. I had to choose a child to adopt… and I didn't think I could actually do that. I wanted all of them.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Sorry it has taken me so long to update everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter, its short, but I still hope you guys enjoy it! Review please!**

**--**

Alice and Ed came home shortly after Jasper and I made our decision to adopt a baby. She came bounding into my room with the biggest smile on her face, Ed right behind her. "Oh my gosh Abby you are going to make SUCH a great mother! And your child is going to be so beautiful! Oh I cant wait to start helping you decorate the nursery!" she gushed. Jasper and I were sitting at the desk in my room, filling out the adoption papers at the time.

I smiled up at her, "Well hello Alice, its nice to see you home again." I said to her. She cracked a wide grin. "Oh please please PLEASE let me help!" she begged. I chuckled. "Sure Alice, Jasper and Ed can go hunting." I said, hinting that Alice and I would need some girl time. Jasper kissed my cheek then kissed Alice's after Ed gave Alice a kiss, then the two men left the room.

Alice sat on my desk and curled her knees up to her chest. "I was so worried that you guys would decide not to. This is going to be a great thing for everyone." she told me then picked up a pen and began to help me fill out a stack of adoption papers.

"I hope so Alice, I really do." I told her and began to sign both mine and Jasper's names at the bottom of each page Alice filled out for me.

"So are you going to go for a girl or a boy?" she asked me. I thought for a moment. "I haven't really decided honestly. I think, that once we see a picture, we will just _know_ thats the child we are destined to adopt, you know what I mean?" I said to her.

She nodded in agreement. Then we began to chit chat about random things, she told me about Ed's old coven and how nice of an area they lived in. She told me that Ed was planning on asking her to marry her later on this evening, and even though they both knew, she was still excited about it. I smiled at her and told her my congratulations, then she asked me something I hadn't even had a chance to think about.

"Why don't you and Jasper get married?" she asked me in a curious tone. "Well... he hasn't asked me." I said with a shrug, but then I really got thinking. We have been together for a long time now, so why haven't we gotten married? I really wish I knew the answer to that. Did jasper not WANT to marry me? I mean... if he did, he would have asked me by now. Wouldn't he have?

"Oh don't start over thinking it. I'm sure he is just waiting for the right moment." Alice tried to reassure me. I wasn't reassured.

Ed and Jasper got back after a few hours, and I smiled at him. The paperwork was all filled out and Alice was currently restyling my hair. "Hey honey." I said to him when he walked in.

He swooped in for a kiss and I did my best not to move much when he kissed me; I didn't want my hair to get ruined just because I moved. He chuckled, "Another makeover?" he asked Alice.

Alice just chuckled and I guess nodded at him. "There we go, all done!" she exclaimed after a minute and turned me towards the mirror. I looked amazing, as I always did when Alice or Rose did my hair.

"Okay, so you will have an appointment with the adoption agency next Thursday." She told us confidently. "And I want you guys to make a good impression. And yes, on the adoption forms I wrote that you two were married so you have to wear matching rings. Oh and don't worry Jasper I went to J. Jenks on my way here and got him to give us a marriage certificate as proof. I know you guys aren't really married yet but it helps your chances of adopting." Alice said then bounded off to go do... whatever it was that Alice did.

I looked up at Jasper with wide eyes, not even thinking Alice would do something like that, and also I wanted to gauge his reaction to the news. He just smiled at me and kissed me again. "One of these days we are going to have to make it official." he told me.

Then the unthinkable happened. My knees buckled beneath me and I was unable to move anything or say anything. All I saw was the doorway as Jasper picked me up and Edward, Alice, Ed, Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmet, Bella, Nessi, and Jacob all came into the room at once. I felt paralyzed, and I didn't know why. I wanted to ask Carlisle what was wrong with me, but I couldn't find my voice.

Everyone was all talking at once as Jasper laid me down on the bed. I couldn't make out much of what was said until Jacob said something. "Who the hell is that?" he said then pointed to the window. I wanted to see too, but I couldn't move.

Ever thankful towards Edward's mind reading abilities, he moved my head to show me what Jacob was pointing at, and I wanted to scream. Leo was standing just outside the window with an evil grin on his face. Did he do this to me? I wasn't aware he had any powers of any kind.

"Oh my god." Edward said. "Put the house on lock down." he ordered. I heard Esme rush out of the room, I heard Nessie begin to panic.

"_Edward whats going on?"_ I asked in my head.

"He wants to kill you. He thinks you somehow betrayed him, and when he heard that you and Jasper were deciding to adopt, and heard Jasper said you were going to have to make your marriage official, he decided to use his powers on you." he told me

"_He has powers?" _I asked, again in my head.

"Yes, and thats why he left you in the first place. The Vulturi found out, and wanted him for his powers. Abby, his powers are deadly." He told me sternly. "He could kill you with them if he wanted, but he has to have visual contact." he said, and after he told me that, metal shutters began to close over the windows. Once the windows were covered, I was free.

"What are we going to do?" I asked and looked over at Nessie with deep concern. I didn't want her, or anyone in this family, hurt because of me. Nessie looked frightened, and I wanted to make a smile appear on her face. She shouldn't be afraid, I didn't want her to be.

"We will figure out something." Jasper assured me as he cradled me in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and began to dry sob. I knew I would tear this family apart somehow if I got attached, I knew it, and yet I didn't listen to myself.

I would willingly go out there and let him have me right now, but I knew no one would let me do that. What else was there to do? All he wanted was me, I knew that. I didn't know why he wanted me, but he did. He could have done this to me when he seen me walking hand in hand with Jasper that day when I drove Jasper to school. But he didn't. So why now?

So many questions going on in my head with no answers.


End file.
